


The Color Green

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cas in dresses, Confusion, Jealousy, John & Bobby are Dean’s parents, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Multi, Multi PoVs, No Siblings Sex, Omega Anna, Omega Bobby, Omega Castiel, One Night Stand Threesome, Rivalry, They Don’t Touch, Threesome, Top Dean, Victim Dean, hurt cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: How far can jealousy and greed push one sibling to reach their desires? When a wild one night stand ends with unexpected results for Castiel, an unforeseen tragedy follows within months of his miracle gracing his life.





	1. Tilted World

**Castiel Novak**  
**The Panic Room, Wickham Connecticut, March 6th 2015**  
  
Castiel was happily enjoying his third drink as he sat in a corner u-shaped booth at The Panic Room. It wasn't his kind of place, loud rock and dance music mixed in the speakers while a multitude of people danced on the massive dance floor. A pristine bar took the whole length of the far-left side while booths embedded into the wall made the edges of the far back and right wall. It was laid out like a large U shape. He could see his sister chatting up Alphas and Betas for the last hour. Her fire red hair still easy to make out in the vast darkness and flashing lights of the club.  
  
Castiel snorted in his drink as he watched Anna turn down the sixth...or was it seventh interested individual? He had lost count. He had been pleasantly surprised to find her here when he arrived. Castiel had always been a shy Omega. Nightclubs and bars weren’t exactly something he frequented, however, with his home-based shop taking off with over twelve back-orders, the usually reclusive and reserved twenty-seven-year-old had decided to venture out tonight. He had settled on ‘The Panic Room’ when he found their colorful front doors advertised free drinks for Omegas until eleven.  
  
All Castiel wanted was to people watch and have a few drinks before getting an Uber home. He was happily buzzed when Anna found him. They were only a year apart with Castiel as the baby but were not extremely close. Both being Omegas, there had always seemed to be some sort of wall between them Castiel could never quite figure out. Of course, they had arguments growing up, and Anna would get particularly upset with him if he borrowed her clothes without asking but that had been when they were teenagers. During and after college, they had gotten closer, which was something that made Castiel ridiculously happy. They were nothing alike, too many different passions, and lifestyles, yet had a few key things they agreed on once in a while. Anna was a carbon copy of their mother while Castiel was more of a good mix between their mother and father. Now, having Anna at the club with him was something they had never done. Castiel was laughing at her antics as she deflected advances one after the other.  
  
Castiel grinned as he finished his drink and stood up from the booth. He took a moment to steady himself and straightened his dress that reached his mid thighs before he carefully made his way to the little Omegas room.  
  
After relieving himself and washing his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror. The dress he wore he had found months ago, yet had never worn it until tonight. He had seen the design simple and liked it very much, a simple black long sleeve cold shoulder shift dress. Its borders were decorated with sheer teal and powder blue butterflies. He had one of his original pieces in his hair, a delicate headband with small gems making it shiny in his dark unruly hair. He didn’t bother with makeup beyond mascara and chap-stick, but he loved how his eyes looked with full lashes. He smiled at his reflection, still a bit tipsy but he felt… he felt pretty. He felt good. Once in a while, going out was ok, even if it was a bit scary at times. However tonight, he was enjoying himself, and the odds of running into Anna had only made him even more delighted in his choice to go out. He loved his sister and greatly enjoyed being around her aloof and bubbly energy.  
  
“Cas! Get your skinny butt out here. I have someone I want you to meet” Anna voiced as she barged into the restroom, spooking him out of his nostalgic thoughts.  
  
“What?” He barely managed as the redheaded Omega took hold of his hand and pulled him out of the room, down the mirrored hall and back towards their booth.  
  
Anna abruptly stopped and rounded on him, making him squeaked in surprise. “Listen to me little brother” She started as Castiel strained to hear her over the loud thumping music. From the way she was smiling like a mischievous cat, Castiel arched a brow at her. She had always been a free spirit and a bit wild. Castiel had always been too careful and worried about consequences to ever follow her lead. He had never even snuck out to a party when they were teens, while Anna had attended every single one. “It's about damn time you have some fun, and I found us a very delicious Alpha to do that with.”  
  
One of the extremely few things they had in common, was their mutual appreciation for male Alphas. However, Anna had always been the lucky Omega to get their attention while Castiel all but blended in the background like a wallflower and left him to live vicariously through her.  
  
“Anna…”  
  
“I’m serious, meet him, have a few drinks and let's see what happens” Anna smiled at him and turned back towards the booth. Castiel took a deep breath and rushed after her.  
  
He had been privy to having seen some extremely handsome Alphas flock to his sister throughout his life, however, none of them had prepared Castiel for this particular Alpha.  
  
The Alpha that stood next to their booth was tall, towering over Anna, and even himself. Movie star handsome was all Castiel could link him too. A dashing bright smile that was charming and alluring as the Alpha spoke to Anna. His golden-flecked brown hair was short, swept to the side in spikes, just a hair too long for a military cut. However, it was his eyes that made butterflies dance in Castiel’s stomach. When those emerald green eyes, ever so vibrant even in the darkness of the club turned to him, Castiel was rooted to the spot. The Omega could feel the blush graced his cheeks as the Alpha’s smile broadened, with his canines glistening in the reflecting strobe lights. The Alpha had a neatly trimmed scruff given his large frame a rough and rogue look that made Castiel bite his lower lip to keep the whine from escaping his mouth.  
  
“Hey! So, Dean, this is my brother Castiel. Cas this is Dean” Anna introduced them over the thundering music.  
  
Castiel awkwardly handed over his hand to shake Dean’s and tried his best to act normal. He was hoping the Alpha wouldn’t notice his blush or hear his heartbeat racing so loudly.  
  
Dean licked his bottom lip as he eyed the male Omega appreciatively and clasped Castiel’s hand in his large one gently. “Hi”  
  
“H-hello” Castiel managed, and the Alpha winked at him. The Omega was quite sure he was grinning like a loon, but he couldn’t help himself.  
  
Anna ushered them into the u-shaped booth and made sure the Alpha was seated between herself and Castiel. The redhead was quick to get them drinks as they started with small cheers or shots.  
  
Castiel watched as Anna effortlessly flirted with the Alpha, conversing with him quickly and used her wilds to press closer to Dean for the Alpha to hear her. Dean would do the same and lean over to speak into her ear to be heard. He envied his sister’s ease at flirting, the Alpha was receptive of course. Castiel quietly watched on, sipping at his drink.  
  
When the Alpha turned towards him and leaned over, Castiel held his breath. Dean smelled of bergamot and cedar which made his wolf whine at the dominant and robust scent.  
  
“So? Castiel right? What do you do to unwind” Dean’s voice was thick with a caressing accent Castiel couldn’t place as it made shivers run down his spine ever so pleasantly. He was reasonably tipsy by this point but was very much enjoying Dean’s intense gaze on him.  
  
“Yoga” The Omega replied without a second thought and enjoyed Dean’s eyebrows perked. He couldn’t figure out if it were out of surprise or if the Alpha was impressed.  
  
“Is that right?” By the suddenly aroused scent coming from Dean, Castiel found himself unable to stop his dazed smile.  
  
“Yes, I've been doing it for quite some time” Castiel murmured as he watched the Alpha liking his lips.  
  
“Flexible then?” Dean asked as he leaned closer, his breath tingling Castiel’s cheek and ear.  
  
“Y-yes” The Omega stammered as Dean nuzzled him. It took Castiel a moment to realize the Alpha was looking for a kiss, yet he felt much too shy suddenly and looked away, his cheeks flaming pink.  
  
Dean shifted away, and Castiel realized the Alpha thought his advances hadn’t been welcomed, and Castiel sat dazed as he watched as Anna turned Dean’s face to hers and gave him the kiss the Alpha had been looking to Castiel for.  
  
When the filthy, all tongued and obviously suggestive kiss was over, Anna leaned over Dean and pulled Castiel closer. “Alpha, if you want to play with one, you have to play with the both of us.”  
  
Castiel wasn’t sure he even heard his sister right, yet the pointed look she gave him confirmed it. The Omega’s gaze turned back towards Dean, and the Alpha was grinning with eager anticipation. “I’m all for that.”  
  
“O-ok” Castiel stammered out.  
  
“I’ll pay our tab” Dean excused himself from the two of them, and Castiel turned to Anna.  
  
“Anna, I don’t think I can, I mean I don’t wanna touch you..” He started as he watched his sister roll her eyes.  
  
"Of course we're not going to do anything with each other, Cas," Anna clarified as they both kept their sights of the handsome Alpha talking to the bartender. “There's more than enough Alpha to go around without us touching each other."  
  
Dean returned to the booth and looked at them. “So, are you both ready to get out of here?”  
  
Anna smiled and quickly darted out of the booth and proceeded to drape herself against Dean’s right side. Castiel was quite buzzed and slid over to the edge. Dean helped him stand and leaned closer to his ear. “You know if your not comfortable with this I can just take you home. I don’t want to push you into anything you wouldn’t want.”  
  
Castiel was immensely soothed over by the Alpha’s considerate turn and looked up into the gentle and welcoming gaze Dean set on him. The idea of not spending the night with the Alpha suddenly felt like it would be unbearable to turn away. Castiel surprised both himself as well as Dean when he suddenly reached up and pulled the Alpha’s lips to his own. The kiss had been meant to be chaste but quickly grew hungry and deep. Dean was mapping out his mouth, and the Omega moaned into the kiss. Castiel hadn’t even noticed Anna leaning up to nip at Dean's neck with a smug little smile on her face directed at him.  
  
**###**  
  
The ride to the nearest motel was a blur to Castiel. He had all but rushed towards the bathroom and was looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
He could do this. He deserves some fun in his life, and Dean was, and his scent and demeanor did please him and his wolf to no end. It also had been quite a long time since he had been intimate with anyone and he could feel his wolf scratching at him to bend over and present to Dean as an excellent little Omega should.  
  
Castiel splashed water on his face to cool down. He took off his heels and quickly did a once over of himself. He was still pleasantly buzzed but very much aware of what he was about to do. He smelled his breath to make sure he didn’t smell of nothing but alcohol and quickly rinsed out his mouth with cold water.  
  
“I can do this, I want him, and he wants me too..., and Anna but me too” Castiel quietly murmured to his reflection. He took a deep calming breath, grabbed his heels in hand and returned to the room.  
  
Castiel found Dean and Anna already undressed on one of the two queen beds in the room. He watched feeling a bit uncomfortable as his sister started to please the Alpha’s impressive cock with her mouth. The urge to run back into the bathroom hit him. However, the Alpha’s heated gaze found him.  
  
“Hey sweetheart, come here. Can you strip for me?” Dean’s tone was gentle, like Castiel was a wild animal about to bolt and before the Omega knew what was happening, his legs had moved him closer towards the bed, and he proceeded to remove his clothes slowly. Castiel unclasped his dress behind his neck. Slowly he slid his arms out and pushed the skirt down his torso, revealing the black lace camisole he wore beneath and watched as Dean eyed him appreciatively. The Alpha’s downright predatory look he gave Castiel made the Omega shiver ever so slightly, yet sparked a rush of boldness surge through him. He dropped the dress as his bare feet, leaving him in the camisole and matching bikini panties.  
  
“So gorgeous Omega” Dean growled out at him, which made Castiel bite his lower lip. “Keep going” The Alpha instructed as he groaned from something Anna did with her mouth.  
  
Castiel took his time in pulling up his camisole over his head. He felt bashful yet kept his eyes locked with Dean’s. A bold idea hit him as he turned around and carefully inched his laced panties down over the swell of his ass as he looked over his shoulder that the Alpha.  
  
When his panties hit the floor, Dean growled and beckoned him closer as he pulled Anna off his cock. Anna quickly pulled off with an obscene ‘pop’ noise and reached over to her purse and pulled out two condoms. Dean grabbed one from her hands, ripped it open and slid it down his cock. Wordlessly Anna straddled him.  
  
"C'mere, Cas," Dean gently instructed he reached for Castiel. He pulled him to lean down over him and into an easy kiss, moaning into it as Anna started to ride his cock. When his tongue began to request entry into his mouth, Castiel forgot his sister for that moment and parted his lips to allow Dean's tongue. Their moans mingled together when their tongues touched, and Dean kissed Castiel thoroughly until the Omega was weakened from it and his weight was all on him. "I wanna taste you..." Dean groaned against Castiel's lips. "Sit up for me..." Castiel obeyed him in his haze, his face beet red from all the stimulation up until this point. A quiver followed Dean's fingers as they trailed down his chest to his thigh. "Put your knees on both sides of my head."  
  
That brought Castiel back for a moment, and he looked down at Dean, alarm piercing through the fog in his eyes. "But--"  
  
"It's okay, Cas..." Dean glanced at Anna when she snickered a little at her brother as she rocked herself on his cock. Castiel frowned a little at that, but Dean only smiled up at him when he brought his attention back to him. He thought the innocence toward what Dean was asking from him was adorable. It made him want to do it even more, to corrupt the innocent little Omega. Dean ran his hand slowly over Castiel's thigh as he assured him, "I'll be okay. Just put your knees around my head and hold yourself up. Hold onto the headboard."  
  
Castiel hesitated but did as he was told. He pushed all thoughts of his sister out of his mind once more and focused on the Alpha’s hands instead, letting him guide him to straddle his face. Castiel couldn’t believe he was doing this, he had never ‘sat’ on anyone’s face before. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. The Omega looked down and his face heated once more as Dean smirked up at him while Castiel’s small but very much erect cock hung over his forehead. If Castiel weren't so nervous and still intoxicated, he would most likely laugh at the sight.  
  
“Oh!” Castiel’s head flew back as he moaned. He couldn’t keep quiet, Dean had a very talented tongue as he swirled his rim and licked every drop of Castiel’s slick before sliding his tongue into Castiel’s hole as deep as he could. He sucked at the rim and enthusiastically hummed as he lapped hungrily at Castiel, making the Omega mewl and whimper at the fantastic sensations.  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop himself from swirling his hips in sync to the Alpha’s ministrations. He was so close with Dean tongue fucking him. He couldn’t stop moaning and making small little ‘ah ah ah’ songs as he panted.  
  
He was ever so vaguely aware of Anna’s moans behind him, however, when Dean sucked as his rim and tongue fucked him fast and as deep as he could, the Omega felt the heat of his pleasure shoot down his spine as his body went rigid. “Oh! Oh!” Castiel cried out as he came in a rush. His thighs flexed as his hole fluttered around the Alpha’s relentless tongue. Dean hummed against him as his orgasm coursed through him. Castiel whimpered at the loss of Dean’s mouth.  
  
Castiel ungracefully removed himself from over Dean’s head to land on his side. His heart raced as he felt incredible from his pleasure he was still enjoying. His body was still tingling. The Omega smirked at the Alpha who winked at him. “Liked that sweetheart?” Dean asked as he bit his bottom lip. Castiel nodded and closed his eyes, as he savored his pliant limbs that still felt like waves of pleasure reached every part of him.  
  
Dean sat up, surprising Anna that was riding him at her leisure. Castiel couldn’t hear what was being said, but soon Anna was on all fours while Dean stood behind her and proceeded to have her at a great pace. She was barely able to make a sound, only the random ‘harder’ or ‘faster’ pleas would escape her gasping lips.  
  
Castiel turned to lay on his back, a vague attempt at giving them privacy only to hear Anna scream in ecstasy moments after. He could hear the snapping of Dean’s hips as he continued fucking her through her climax.  
  
The Omega turned his face into the bed, scenting Dean’s bergamot and cedar scent that made everything in him yearn for more. He felt a bit wild with himself. Already even being in this motel room with a perfect stranger. He let himself release a nervous giggle into the linens. He was ‘living and having fun’ as Anna would say. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt Dean’s hands on him again. He opened his eyes to find the handsome Alpha leaning over him with a dazzling smile. Dean nuzzled him. “Not done with you sweetheart” The Alpha whispered into his right ear, making a shiver run through him.  
  
Dean gently pulled him up from the bed where Anna laid almost entirely asleep. Castiel let the Alpha guide him to the second bed. Dean pulled him close, and all Castiel could focus on were those warm and lusted out emerald green eyes. Dean gently cradled his face and kissed him. The scent of the Alpha, the feel of his arms around him and his taste… Castiel melted into him.  
  
“Wanna make you feel good, you taste so good” Dean was whispering against him, yet the Omega was too blissed out to voice anything beyond pulling Dean in to kiss him again. Castiel felt giddy with power as Dean smiled against him and carefully started to lower him onto the bed.  
  
Dean nuzzled him, nipped and kissed at his neck, finding that one spot under Castiel’s left ear that made the Omega mewl and leave crescent moons into Dean’s shoulders. Dean hummed against him, pleased with himself for having found that teasing spot. He captured his lips into a searing kiss. It was slow and wanton, devouring which made Castiel feel high. The Alpha’s scent was addicting and made him want to present as a good Omega, but the Alpha seemed to want to watch him, and there was something in that, that gave Castiel the illusion of being cherished. Maybe it was his lack of adventures in his life but having those eyes watching him so intently like he was the most beautiful creature made him feel empowered.  
  
“Want you Alpha” Castiel whimpered. He wanted to soar high, and he knew Dean could and would do that for him. He could feel the Alpha's impressive cock sliding against his own much smaller one. His slick had them wet, and Dean groaned against his ear and licked at his neck sending shivers down his back. Castiel could feel the strength in the Alpha’s back as his muscles moved under his touch as they ground against each other.  
  
Anna was completely forgotten as Castiel watched as Dean sat up and ripped open another condom before slipping it on. Castiel eagerly reached for him, and Dean kissed him hard as he pushed into Castiel’s wet heat. The Omega moaned against the Alpha’s lips as Dean slid in inch by inch ever so slowly until he bottomed out. Dean growled and nipped at the Omega’s panting lips and set leisure and deep pace.  
  
Castiel threw his head back into the bed, and he mewled and moaned, letting Dean lick and nip at his exposed neck. The Alpha filled him ever so thoroughly, he felt incredible, making Castiel’s toes curl as Dean’s thrusts caressed his pleasure spot with every move.  
  
“Smell so good…. Taste divine” Dean whispered against him, but Castiel was so high, so overwhelmed with the fantastic sensations of Dean inside of him, his lips kissing his skin and lips, nipping at him. His hands roamed and caressed every piece of skin they could reach. The Omega felt in complete raptured bliss. “So perfect Omega” The Alpha whispered against him, and Castiel lost it. It was filled with Alpha tone, and it made his whole body whiter beneath Dean as he came in a surprised building sweep. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him as he came untouched between them.  
  
Dean growled and moaned against him as he swirled his hips, making sure Castiel’s peak rendered him boneless as his body went lax. Castiel caressed the Alpha’s hair and neck as his hips started an erratic pace and chased his own climax. The Omega ran his hand up and down the Alpha’s toned back. “Alpha” He mewled and then felt Dean stiffened as he came, grinding his hips into Castiel’s heat.  
  
“Oh,” Dean moaned and kissed Castiel’s lips hungrily as both rode their onslaught of pleasure until they surrendered to sleep.  
  
**###**  
  
Castiel woke slowly. His whole body was relaxed, and hum of serenity was radiating through him. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this good. He sighed and buried his face into the sheets. The scent of cedar and bergamot swirled around him, making his senses preen in delighted contentment. He didn’t want to open his eyes. The Alpha scent was an aphrodisiac, and he proceeded to roll himself gently in the bed covers to get more of that scent.  
  
When his sleep-dazed mind caught up with his actions, Castiel stopped all movements. He opened his eyes finding himself in an unfamiliar room until everything came back to him. The Alpha Dean. That’s who’s scent was making his wolf whine and wanted the smell all over him. The sex had been… amazing. The motel room was brightly lit as the sun shined through the thin white drapes, and the light cream color of the sheets only rendered the room even brighter. Slowly he sat up and the sad realization that the Alpha was gone made his heart sank a bit. He had wanted to ask the Alpha if perhaps they could see each other again; however, he wasn’t sure if that was something you did with a one night stand. Castiel sat up, wrapped in the pile of covers when the bathroom door swung open, and Anna stepped out.  
  
“Hey, sleeping beauty. Hurry up, we have to be out by noon” His sister greeted as she slid her high heels back on.  
  
“What time is it?” Castiel asked as he slid off the bed while he kept a sheet around him as he started to search for his dress and panties.  
  
“Eleven forty-five” Anna announced with a smirk on her face.  
  
“Shit!” Castiel grabbed his clothes and rushed into the bathroom.  
  
  
**######**  
**May 18th 2015**  
  
Castiel was quite happy with his latest addition and upgrade to his workroom. He had decided to invest and switch out his Brother HC1850 Sewing and Quilting machine and went with the Laura Ashley LE staying with the Brother brand. He was utterly in love with his new machine.  
  
A client had just requested a pup quilt, and he was excited to make it on the new machine. He loved doing it by hand, but it took much longer, and this client had a short time frame and had even paid extra for it to be done by a specific date.  
  
She had requested something with fish, and Castiel quickly went through his fabrics and prints to pick out what was needed. He cut the yards needed, looked at the blocks he wanted and thought of the designs Cas wishes to create, and he was ready.  
  
He laid the pieces all out, making sure the shapes, colors, and patterns were entirely pleasing to the eye and grinned. He loved making pup quilts. Those were his favorite requests, and he always made sure to stock up on the softest of fabrics.  
  
The Omega’s Etsy store; Buzzy Bee’s Quilts & Gems, was doing exceptionally well and he couldn’t be happier.  
  
“Castiel?”  
  
The Omega heard his best friend Alfie’s voice from the front door. He had once again forgotten to lock his front door. “In the workroom!” He called out.  
  
Alfie lived next door and also happened to have an Etsy store called ‘The Crochet Owl.’ he made custom stuffed animals and embroidered coats and jackets. He was also an Omega with thin blond hair and hazel eyes. “Hey! What are you working on?”  
  
“Pup quilt!” Castiel smiled only for his smile to turn into a grimace. He suddenly shot up out of the chair and flew by Alfie as he rushed towards the bathroom leaving his friend jolted and worried.  
  
Castiel hadn’t been feeling his best in the recent days, and he had seemed to have caught some kind of stomach flu. He rinsed out his mouth once his stomach had stopped hating him so and went out to meet Alfie.  
  
“Are you alright? It's been days” Alfie asked as he handed Castiel a glass of water he had fetched for his ill friend.  
  
“Yeah, I have the doctor appointment at two” Castiel agreed as he took a large sip of the water.  
  
“Um, it's one thirty-eight” Alfie pointed out, grinning as his friend’s eyes bulged out when realizing he was going to be late.  
  
“Oh my god! I have to go. Lock the door on your way out!” Castiel rushed around to find his wallet and car keys before he ran out the door leaving his best friend to laugh after him. Castiel was always late somehow.  
  
**###**  
  
He couldn’t believe it. Castiel sat in his car in the parking lot of the doctor's office with the results in his hand. The Omega let out a nervous yet joyous giggle as he caressed his stomach. He had pupped! He was going to be a mama. He drove home in stunt awe, unable to stop the smile that stayed on his face.  
  
He walked into his apartment in his happy daze and sat on his comfy crocheting nook and looked over his work-space. The second bedroom had always been his workroom, however now… now he could picture a beautiful nursery for his pup. Little knitted animals everywhere and was already thinking up of designs to crochet for his pup’s first quilt... knit his or her first booties... first hat. The Omega’s eyes started to tear in excited joy at picturing his little one smiling up at him, having this small miracle running around. It was the reality of a secret dream he never thought would happen, and now it was. He had always hoped to one day be a mama. Of course in his dreams he was mated; however, he found he honestly didn’t mind having this gift on his own. As much as he wished things were different, that one night with Dean the Alpha had been a one time deal. Castiel had actually gone back to ‘The Panic Room’ a few times in search of the Alpha, but he never saw Dean again.  
  
  
**|~|** _Castiel’s hands twisted in the sheets. Dean’s breath ghosted over his heated skin, making him shiver beneath the Alpha’s grasp. He moaned as Dean mouthed against his collarbone, leaving light bite marks as his rough and large hands caressed and fondled the Omega’s body, enticing breathy little cries of pleasure and need from Castiel._ **|~|**  
  
  
Castiel chased away the memory. It was no good dwelling on an Alpha he would never see again. However, he would cherish that night forever. Not only had the handsome green-eyed Alpha made that night memorable for him, but Dean had also given him the greatest of gifts, and now Castiel would get to experience a life long dream of being a mama.  
  
  
**######**  
**May 24th 2015**  
  
Sundays were a tradition in the Novak family. Brunch was served at eleven am sharp, and one wasn't allowed to be late. With both Castiel and Anna living in their hometown, their parents, namely their mother, expected them over every Sunday without fail. This Sunday Castiel couldn’t be happier about the small yet cozy family gathering, he was about to share the news, and he was elated.  
  
Castiel was the last one to arrived, and he rushed out of his car and up the stairs. As soon as he was in the house, he couldn’t contain his excitement and called out. “Mother!” The Omega rushed into the brightly decorated den. He found his sister already present and seated in a tranquil bay cushioned chair while his mother was sitting on her favorite seat on the left end of the fluffy white sofa.  
  
“What is it Castiel?” Naomi Novak asked with an intrigued smile as her youngest pup ran in with all smiles.  
  
“Where is father? I have great news!” Castiel was beaming, he felt as if he was about to burst from holding in the news. He saw Anna eyed him with confusion as their father walked into the room with his own tea in hand.  
  
“I’m here, I’m here Castiel, what's all the fuss about?” Charlies Novak asked as he sat next to his wife.  
  
Castiel stood before them as he took a deep breath. “Father, Mother you are going to be grandparents! I have pupped!”  
  
Castiel laughed at his parents’ shocked and awed stares which quickly turned into happy yelps. His mother sprang out of her seat and hugged him as she flooded him with questions. His father was all smiles while Anna just stared at him completely stunted.  
  
**###**  
  
Castiel took to his pregnancy exceptionally well. He was enjoying every moment and basked in the joy of being a mama. He sat comfortably in his wing-back rocker his parents had gifted him with as he knitted his pup’s blanket. Castiel was extremely surprised in how much his sister had been helping him over the last few months since finding out about his pregnancy.  
  
At first, after his announcement in front of his parents, in a quiet moment between them, she had asked him if it had been from the Alpha they had slept with.  
  
  
_“Is it from that one night stand we had with Dean?” Anna asked gently._  
  
_“Yes… I um, I’ve gone back to the club a few times to see if I could see him again, but I didn't have any luck. The bartender didn’t even remember him. But, it's ok, I’m going to love this pup so much.”_  
  
_“Cassie, are you sure you want to keep it? I mean, being a single parent isn’t going to be easy, and I thought you always wanted to be mated and married before you had a pup.”_  
  
_Castiel looked at his sister and then down at his stomach. He knew she was just trying to look out for him and he did appreciate it. However, he wanted this. “I’m not you Anna. I don’t have Alphas lining up to take me out on dates. This pup is a gift I never thought I’d really ever have. I’m happy, this pup growing inside of me is amazing, and I want it more than anything. I’ll be a good mama” Castiel smiled and caressed his stomach. He would be just fine. He had a successful home business, and he would be able to provide for his pup without any issues and be a hands-on mama._  
  
_“Ok then. I can’t wait to see if it will be a boy or a girl” Anna smiled._  
  
  
Now with his little girl or boy on the way, Castiel already had the nursery finished, much of it with Anna’s help. When his family kept asking him about what he would call his pup, Castiel told them he would know when he saw him or her and not before. Castiel returned his focus on his blanket, it was almost finished. He couldn’t wait to meet his little one.  
  
On his sixth month marker, his mother had taken him out to lunch.  
  
“Castiel, I’ve been extremely patient and did not want to make you upset, but honey, where is the father?” Naomi questioned once more. Castiel had refused to tell her anything beyond the father wasn’t involved.  
  
The Omega sighed as he caressed his swollen stomach. “He doesn’t know about the pup.”  
  
“Castiel!” Naomi started in a hushed shock.  
  
“It was a one-time thing, and it resulted in this gift” Castiel rushed to say in hopes to calm his mother, but it only served for her to glare at him.  
  
“I’d expect something like this from your sister, but you? Honestly, I don’t even know what to say Castiel.” He could feel the disappointment radiating off of her as he reached across the table, and took his mother’s hand and placed it over his quite large stomach. Naomi gasped as she felt the pup kick. Castiel smiled brightly at his mother who couldn’t help but return the awed smiled.  
  
“I know this isn’t an ideal situation mother. But you know how much I’ve always wanted a family, and I’m getting one.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I know. No Alpha, it will be hard, but I have you and father, and Anna has been accommodating. We’ve never been this close” Castiel interrupted quickly. He and Anna had grown much closer since he had pupped and it meant the world to him. They had always been so distant before, and this pup was bringing them together.  
  
Naomi sighed and gave him a warm smile. Castiel was her baby, her youngest and he had never disappointed her before, it was an odd position for him he wanted to rectify. “You’re right” She gave him and caressed his face. “This pup will be surrounded in love. Maybe one day, a good Alpha will add to that. I just want you happy Castiel.”  
  
“I am” He reminded her. He was glowing and ridiculously giddy most of the time. He just felt filled with warm happiness.  
  
Their server interrupted by placing a massive bacon cheeseburger, a filet mignon with smoky bourbon glaze and crisp chopped bacon atop along with another plate with two different slices of pies. Castiel immediately started to dig in. Naomi watched him warily.  
  
“Castiel this is disgusting. You’ve never even liked red meat before.” She watched in shock as Castiel cut into the tender and juicy steak. He moaned as he took a bite.  
  
“I know, I think my pup’s father is a big fan, and our pup has inherited the taste for it” Castiel laughed. “I’ve also had an insane craving for pies, especially sweet potato pie and you know I’m not a fan of sweet potatoes! I also have serious cravings at three in the morning for blueberry pie with chocolate ice cream.”  
  
Naomi burst out laughing at her son’s incredulous mentions.  
  
  
**#######**  
  
  
Castiel was reclining against the backrest of the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come and do his last ultrasound checkup before the pup was due. He was thrilled that Anna had accompanied him.  
  
“You still don’t want to know the gender?” Anna asked as they waited.  
  
“No. I just liked knowing the baby is healthy. I want to be surprised when the pup comes” Castiel informed her as he caressed his enormous stomach.  
  
Before Anna could go on, the doctor came in.  
  
“Hi Castiel, how are we feeling?” Doctor Fitzgerald IV greeted. He was young and sweet, Castiel had trusted him immediately after their first appointment.  
  
“I’m great, this is my sister Anna” Castiel introduced, and they shared polite hellos.  
  
“Your tests are all positive, the pup is doing wonderfully. You should consider yourself lucky, having such a great and smooth pregnancy where you are happy, feeling good and glowing like you are is in big part because the Alpha's DNA and essence are extremely compatible to yours and that makes happy mamas and healthy pups!” The doctor went on, making Castiel laugh as the Beta doctor started to prep his stomach for the ultrasound. “We are still keeping the sex a secret correct?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Okey-dokey!”  
  
As the image of his pup and the sound of the strong heartbeat drummed through the small room, Castiel couldn’t stop thinking about the Doctor’s words, how Dean’s DNA and essence was so compatible. He barely had had any morning sickness and had very much loved every moment of his pregnancy dust far. He had heard so many horror stories from pregnant Omegas about being constantly sick, about painful swollen feet, gas and bloating, hemorrhoids, heartburn, back pains, swelling, and edema, and the list went on. Castiel had experienced very slight indigestion and some muscle soreness but nothing else. He was extremely thankful, yet with Doctor Fitzgerald IV’s words, it only served to make him wish once again that he had a way of contacting the father. He couldn’t help but long for the Alpha, yet he tried to convince himself it was purely because of the pup he was carrying.  
  
  
**#######**  
  
  
Anna had news of a new job opportunity that would, unfortunately, move her to another city but it was only a few hours away, and she promised to try and visit every weekend to help Castiel out.  
  
The Omega was soaking in his bathtub, loving the feel of the warm water over his soft skin. He loved being pregnant. His doctor had mentioned that not all Omegas took so well to carrying and it often depended on the Alpha’s genetics as of how well of a match the couple could be to conceive. Castiel was all the more thankful of his night with Dean. Anna had been with him during that particular doctors visit, and he couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
  
_“I have you to thank for this I suppose” Castiel had joked as he caressed his stomach while giggling. Anna had just rolled her eyes at him._  
  
_“I was trying to get you to live a little, not get pregnant” She had shot back which had only made Castiel laugh harder._  
  
  
The neroli and tea tree oils with a dash of lavender his mother had given him for his baths was doing wonders on his aching body. It felt soothing, and his mother had boasted about how the neroli would help with his stretch marks, not that he had given any thoughts to them. He was only three short weeks from his due date, and he was extremely excited to meet his little one. Castiel caressed his stomach lovingly, in complete awe of this life growing inside of him and how utterly in love with his pup he already was. He would do his best to give his baby the best life possible.  
  
The nursery was ready, and Castiel found himself spending more time in the room more often than not.  
  
  


 

His apartment was quaint yet perfect. He had rearranged his living room into his work-space to make the nursery and with the help from Anna, Alfie as well as his parents, he was ready.

 

**######**  
**December 11th, 2015**

 

 

Castiel was just about finished with his pup’s quilt, chatting away with Alfie who sat opposite of him making a stuffed elephant for the pup when Castiel felt it. For the last few hours, he had been getting some contractions, yet had dismissed them with how small and far in between they were. However, in the last hour, they had started to get much stronger and extremely painful and much more frequent. The panic hit him as an intensely strong and downright painful contraction hit him, and he suddenly couldn’t move. He let out a small cry of pain as he tried to breathe through it and caressed his stomach.

“Um, Castiel?” Alfie asked after he had tried a few times to get his friend’s attention.

“I have to go, its time, the pup is coming” Castiel whispered, his voice shaking in a mix of excitement and sheer fear. Alfie’s eyes went wide, and the Omega sprung out of his seat to help Castiel get his suitcase and head to the hospital.

**###**

Castiel pushed. He was passed scared out of his mind, and just the overwhelming need to meet his pup had taken over as he soldiered through the unfathomable pain as he pushed. He was so done after two hours of pushing. He was sweat soaked and exhausted as his body ached while he was spread eagle with the doctor between his legs urging him on. His mother was beside him, encouraging him and telling him she loved him and how he was doing so well.

Castiel screamed as he bore down and the overwhelming delight and thrill at the sound of his pup’s cry rang out through the room. He watched the nurse clean and weighed the pup as the doctor came towards him and gently pushed on his sore stomach, mentioning something about pushing the placenta out, but all Castiel could do was keep his eyes on his pup.

The nurse smiled at him as she brought him his tiny squirming pup. “You have a beautiful little girl” She informed him. Castiel carefully took his little one into his arms and cried in awed.

He had a girl, the Omega couldn’t believe it. This small and perfect tiny creature was his pup. She smelled like jasmine and cedar, so pure and innocent. She had a light crown of his dark hair, and her scrunched up face had an array of freckles. Castiel couldn’t stop smiling as his daughter nuzzled against him, seeking his warmth and scenting him. Her eyes were a dark blue, but he had been told her actual eye color would only solidify around six months. He couldn’t help but wonder if she would have her father’s intense green eyes.

“Castiel, she’s beautiful” His mother gushed, gasping in awestruck love for her first grandchild. “What are you going to name her?” She asked as she gently caressed the pup’s soft thin hair.

The Omega carefully adjusted the tiny fussing pup when he noticed something on the right side of her neck. Castiel studied the mark, it was a birthmark… in the shape of a feather. At least that’s what it seemed like to him. He took his daughter and looked at her stunned look and smiled as he kissed her forehead before nuzzling her. “Birdie. Her name is Birdie.”

**###**

The nurses had come to take Birdie for tests and to clean her up completely. This gave the exhausted new mama a chance to sleep a few hours and then was able to shower and be back in his room. They brought Birdie back, wrapped up in a pink blanket and cap, crying and demanding her mama.

Castiel was surrounded by his parents as well as his best friend Alfie as he nursed Birdie for the first time. He couldn’t stop smiling and scenting his pup.

“You're late! Its been hours Anna!” Naomi growled out in a hushed tone at the new presence in the room. Castiel looked up finding his sister looking at the pup in his arms in awe.

“Mother please, she’s here that’s all that matters. Anna come meet your niece” Castiel said as he kept his voice gentle while the little one nursed hungrily. He was barely an A cup but seemed to be precisely what was needed for his daughter.

Anna ignored their mother and came to stand next to Alfie on the opposite side and watched the pup. Castiel was a modest Omega and only had his left breast out which Birdie was happily latched on too. “This is Birdie” Castiel announced to Anna. He smiled brightly and radiated nothing but happy Omega around the room. It was difficult for anyone present not to smile and be wrapped up in his merriment.

“She’s beautiful” Anna stated as she still watched the tiny creature in awe. Castiel could only smile at his sister before he nuzzled his pup.

 

**######**  
**January 11th, Birdie at 1 month**

Birdie was a complete angel. She rarely fussed, she would whimper as soon as she was hungry, greedily wanting her mama’s milk. Or if she required a change, she would give grunts which amused Castiel to no end. She was such a tiny little ‘lady’.

Castiel was learning how to become a pro at swaddling his pup. She was so small and perfect, the Omega couldn’t stop his gushing and awe of how beautiful she was. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, she was his little cherry pie.

He loved cuddling with her and watching her every new movement. She tended to punch her tiny hands up towards his face, and he would let her hit him right in the face and would smile at her. Her skin was flawless and soft, the entirety of her was covered in ever such light freckles. He couldn’t stop nuzzling her and ended up falling asleep with her on his bed, surrounded in her light pup scent that was becoming stronger every day. She had his fresh rain scent, her own little pinch of jasmine as well as cedar… Dean’s scent.

Castiel looked at his pup. She was asleep, her tiny right fist up by her pink mouth. The thin fuzz of her dark hair a mess. Her green and cream crochet onesie. She was so precious. He caressed her cheek gently, his hand looking so much bigger than the whole of her. Castiel couldn’t help wonder what it would be like for Dean to know about her. Would he love her too? Would he be completely in awe and overwhelmed with this joy Castiel felt as he looked at her?

The Omega knew it was silly. He had no way of finding the Alpha yet he couldn’t help but wonder.

 

**######**  
**February 11th, Birdie at 2 months**

Castiel was nuzzling and talking to Birdie as he walked around his apartment when his sister walked into the house without knocking. “Anna!” He greeted in surprise as Birdie latched on to his left nipple. Castiel readjusted the makeshift Kangaroo sling he had made that kept his pup against his skin. As shy as he was about his small breasts, he wouldn't deny his little girl. The sling kept him covered yet kept her snuggling against his skin.

“You haven’t been answering your messages. Your phone goes straight to voicemail” Anna exclaimed in the way of greeting, clearly irritated.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I must have forgotten to charge it.” The Omega apologized as he watched Birdie look up at him. She was still a bit unfocused in her gazes, but she was getting better.

“What are you wearing or even doing?” Anna asked curiously, her tone now much softer as she looked at her little niece in her brother’s arms.

“Kangaroo care” Castiel announced as he caressed Birdie’s cheek as she suckled on hungrily.

“Kangaroo what?”

Castiel laughed and gave his sister a blinding smile. “Kangaroo care. It keeps a strong physical connection. It also helps to regulate her breathing and heart rate. Plus, she's so very soft.”

“Oh and I’m sure it helps the bonding” Anna added as she watched Castiel with his daughter.

The male Omega hummed in agreement as he walked over to the side and carefully laid down Birdie so he could adjust the sling. “Look at this hungry little pup” Castiel mused sweetly as he gently whipped his daughter’s mouth. “My little eager bee” He continued as he started to tickle the pup.

Birdie wiggled about, arms up and waving as she kicked her tiny bare feet and then she made Castiel almost cry. Birdie gave him her first full smile.

“My precious tiny bird…. Anna look. Look at her beautiful smile” Castiel’s voice was thick with emotions as he saw his daughter’s smile, looking up at him like he was the world. “I love you so much Birdiebee.”

 

**######**  
**March 11th, Birdie at 3 months**

Castiel was reclined back against the bay window, his knees prompt up, feet against the wall and held Birdie on his stomach. Her back against his thighs, he had her whole focus. It was lightly raining out the view of their third story window of the apartment building gave them a high washed view of the dimly grey lit day out.

She was as relaxed as he was, in awe of the life outside the window, her tiny left hand tapping the glass wondrously. Birdie would then look back up at him, her eyes impossibly wide, an array of colors in them, mixes of blues, greys, and greens. Castiel couldn’t help but wonder if they would turn green, like Dean’s.

Lately, the Alpha had been more and more on his mind. He felt foolish, yet he couldn’t help himself. Their one night together had resulted in this precious angel that was watching him now, with so much likeness of her father, it was impossible for Castiel to hold himself back from telling Birdie all of his secrets.

“I don’t know much about your daddy, but, from my little time I had with him, he was kind and extremely gentle. I bet you your daddy is goofy and would make funny faces at you to get that smile of yours going. He would absolutely love you, I know he would” Castiel knew she obviously couldn’t understand a word he was saying, yet he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “I wonder where he is. I wish, Birdie I wish so much that I had a way of contacting him, show him this perfect little miracle we made. Maybe be a whole family” He knew how crazy he sounded. A one night stand, that all it had been and yet, every part of him couldn’t entirely agree to that.

Dean had been attentive and sweet. He knew Castiel was shy and unsure yet he had made Castiel feel like it had been only him and Dean that night. He barely remembered Anna had been in the room at all because Dean had taken such good care of him. The scent of him, bergamot and cedar had never left Castiel since that night. The heat of the Alpha’s body against him, those toe-curling kisses and the way he had hummed against Castiel every time the Omega had cried out in pleasure.

“I bet you he would be a great daddy, a good Alpha,” Castiel told Birdie. His daughter was an adorable tiny thing. Her freckles over her cheeks were becoming much more prominent, and her eyebrows were a perfect shape in his dark hair color. Her hair was thin and straight with slight curls at the ends behind her ears. She had dimples he couldn’t stop blowing raspberries against that made her smile like crazy.

The Omega smiled at his pup and took one of her feet and started to tickle her, pretended to eat her foot with ‘nom nom’ noises and the pup graced her mama’s ears with her first full laugh.

Castiel smiled so hard his cheeks hurt. He wanted to hear her glee filled laugh over and over again and proceeded to eat her other foot with the same results, a fit of giggles filled their small home.

 

**######**  
**April 11th, Birdie at 4 months**

Castiel was so proud of his jumper he made for Birdie. She was utterly adorable in the baby pink and white outfit that made her look like a tiny bear, complete with a light hoody that had bear ears. He held his daughter against his chest as he prompts her on her little feet on the bathroom sink so she could look at herself in the mirror.

"Look at you. Look how pretty you look. You're such a beautiful girl. Daddy would've loved you the second he laid eyes on you, just as much as I love you, my pretty girl." Castiel gushed as he pointed at Birdie's reflection in the wide mirror. The pup bounced with a wide smile as Castiel nuzzled her neck, gaining squealing giggles from his daughter that only made his smile all the more. “I love you so much, you’re so precious to me Birdie. You make my life so full” He whispered against her, loving her beautiful smile and so just how downright adorable she was in her baby bear outfit.

 

**######**  
**May 11th, Birdie at 5 months**

The loud crashing sound of thunder piercing the sky proved to terrify Birdie. The poor pup was crying and wailing in fear. Castiel cooed at his pup and held her against him as he fetched her from her bassinet and hurried to his bedroom as a flash of lightning lit the whole house followed by another thunder strike. Carefully he settled them in the middle of his large bed, huddled under the comforters as he got them comfortable. He caressed her gently, protecting her from the outside world as they scented each other and relaxed against one another in their makeshift bubble.

“You know, your daddy’s scent had made me feel so, calm and right.” Castiel found himself stating as he softly spoke to his distressed pup. “He knew I was nervous, that going home with a stranger wasn’t exactly something I had ever done and I knew he knew that. But when I scented your daddy, everything just felt ok, I felt safe with him. It made me imagine us just cuddling together under a huge willow tree, having a picnic in the shade while birds sang around us.” He went on as Birdie had stopped fussing and her eyes were closed as she laid against him, the perfect picture of serenity. Castiel caressed his daughter’s cheek softly.

 

**######**  
**June 11th, Birdie at 6 months**

The best part of being a stay at home mama for Castiel was being there for all of Birdie’s moments, as well as being able to make sure his little one had all of the best nutrition at the ready for her. With her breastfeeding every three hours had reduced a bit, he was finally able to make her eat real food, just a bit mashed up. Birdie absolutely loved carrots, and Castiel was currently making her some.

The adorable pup was sitting in her high chair as Castiel sang to her absently while he fussed around the small kitchen. He could feel his daughter watching him, patiently waiting for her yummy food as she joined into his singing with light giggles and babbles.

“I know, I’m coming, your carrots are ready madam!” Castiel lifted the spoon to feed her, and when he looked at her, mouth open and awaiting the food, Castiel gasped. Her wide eyes were crystal clear green, just like her father’s. “Birdie… my pretty girl, you really have your daddy’s eyes, oh my god look at how pretty there are” They had speaks of gold in them which hit Castiel hard as a flashback of Dean looking down at him, green eyes with swirls of gold in them.

“Ah!” Birdie squeaked as she reached for the spoon with her bite still on it.

“Oh! I’m sorry, here baby” Castiel snapped out of his daze and promptly fed his happy pup who apparently didn’t know, nor care about this new revelation about her eyes. Castiel kissed her forehead and continued feeding her highness.

 

**######**  
**July 11th, Birdie at 7 month**

When Castiel felt the sun on his face, he was surprised to wake up so late in the morning. Usually, Birdie would have woken him about two hours ago. He smiled at the realization that it was the first night in months that his pup had slept all the way through. Castiel stretched like a cat before he sat up and looked out the window. It was a beautiful Sunday, July morning and he thought it would be a great day to take Birdie to the park.

Mind made up, the Omega smiled and started down the hall towards his pup’s nursery when the sight in front of him stopped him dead. His front door was wide open. His heart raced with a fear he had never felt before. He tried to calm himself down, he was overreacting. This was ok, he rarely locked his door, Alfie tended to come in whenever and so did his parents and Anna when they stopped over, this didn’t mean anything sinister. He rushed down the hall and closed the door. Nothing in the house was amiss, and he figured maybe Alfie had borrowed something and hadn’t entirely closed the door, and that was that.

Castiel made himself calm down as he started back towards Birdie’s bedroom wanting to make sure his scent didn’t stay sour. “Ok princess, today we will go to the park, see little duckies you love so much” He stated as he walked in. He made his way over to her bassinet, and his heart dropped to his stomach. “No, no, no. Where are you” Castiel pulled the blankets and plush toys to the side but it didn’t matter, Birdie wasn’t in the crib. He spun around the small room, nothing out of place and only Birdie was missing.

“Birdie! Birdie where are you!? Birdie!!!!???” Castiel screamed as the fear gripped his heart tightly threatening to choke him. His pup was gone, someone had taken her.

 

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Author Notes: Anna POV, 3some seen from her POV
> 
> ~/~/~/~ Memories

**Anna Novak**  
**July 15th, 2016**  
  
  
_~~“Anna come down as soon as you can, your brother is beside himself! The police are searching and have found nothing! How could someone do this!” ~~_  
  
The redheaded Omega listened to the tenth message her mother had left in the last few days. Castiel had called, sounding completely distraught as he cried over the line, gasping out that someone had taken Birdie. She could feel his anguish and could imagine the putrid Omega in the distressed scent he would be radiating. Big innocent blue eyes filled with tears as the fear and pain of his missing pup engulfed him...  
  
Anna had, of course, called him back, asked the appropriate questions and had done her best to be sincere in the face of her brother’s grief. She had repeatedly expressed her sympathies and informed him that she would come to be with him as soon as she could when in reality she had no intentions of going down there any time soon. Part of her did feel sorry for him. Her inner Omega couldn’t merely dismiss another going through such a frightening incident and pondered the unimaginable helpless feeling Castiel was going through. Yet, she knew that this was all Castiel’s fault. If he hadn’t decided to go out that night, if he hadn’t _somehow_ caught the Alpha’s eye, if he hadn’t ruined her plans from the start, none of this would have happened. He had to deal with it, and she had better things to do then stop and worry about him any longer. She had a plan of action she had to continue. The most challenging part was over with, and now she could proceed to the next step.  
  
Anna sat in the soft white sofa chair and looked at the nursery she had spent so much time arranging exactly how she had wanted it. It was perfect.  
  
  


 

The memories of the last year replayed in her mind.

  


 

**~/~/~/~** _Rockville Superior Court, Connecticut. February 3rd, 2015_  
  
_Anna sat stiffly at her station as her fingers flew at alarming speeds as she transcribed the dispositions given by the prosecutor. As a stenographer, she would stenograph verbatim what attorneys, witnesses along with anyone else would say during any court proceedings. She was so attuned to her skill set, listening intently which drove her fingers all numbly. Somehow she had been doing this job long enough that her body was able to do the job without her mind being on board. Usually, she would be attentive, since court cases were never dull, never consonant and rarely ever dragging, yet since this case had started only two weeks ago, Anna’s mind couldn’t be bothered to listen beyond the beforehand heard information._  
_A drunk teen had killed her passenger as well as the driver of the vehicle she had hit head-on._  
  
_Her mind was very firmly appreciating the courtroom sketch artist that had appeared on the second day of the trial. The man was definitely Alpha. Ridiculously handsome, rogue yet classy appearance while he sported a three-day stubble beard that seems naturally perfect. She was a bit too far to make out the color of his eyes, yet she quite enjoyed the width and fullness of the Alpha’s broad shoulders in the slate grey sport coat and dark green henley beneath. He had sinful lips and an air of casual dominance that made her inner Omega shiver._  
  
_Working at this particular courthouse for the last five years, she had never seen an Alpha like him. She could see other Alphas gave him a large berth even though the artist hadn’t acted hostel in the least, his scent must have been strong enough that others knew better than to overstep. The idea that the Alpha was a sketch artist made Anna smirk. She had to find out more about who he was._ **~/~/~/~**  
  
  
  
Anna smiled at the memory. Dean had been a mystery to her then, but she had quickly sought out to change that. After the court proceedings, she hadn’t been able to approach him and much less follow since her work wasn’t done. She couldn’t just leave. By luck, she had found his artwork published in the local paper. She was sure the ‘D. Winchester’ mentioned in the citations was his name. She had then happened upon the business card of a Private Investigator named Amara Melany.  
  
  
  
**~/~/~/~** _Wickham, Connecticut. February 10rd 2015_  
  
_Anna had found the PI’s offices were a block away from the main police precinct. The building was an old red brick style that had been well maintained over the years. She quickly found a parking stop and made her way inside._  
  
_“Good Morning, Welcome to Melony Investigations. How can I help you?” The fidgeting looking man asked in a timid voice. He smelled of nervous Beta which made Anna wrinkled her nose._  
  
_“Anna Novak, I have an appointment.” She replied with a smile to try and easy the obviously anxious small man._  
  
_“Oh yes!, Miss Novak. Madame Melony will be with you shortly. Just have a seat” The Beta suddenly beamed. His mood swings were a bit of a roller coaster in the five seconds she had entered the office._  
  
_She thanked him as she turned to go take a seat, the office door to the far left opened, and an Alpha woman stepped out. She was pretty with an air of danger about her. Shoulder length chestnut brown hair with large honey cider doe eyes._  
  
_“Miss Novak? I’m Amara Melony, please follow me.”_  
  
_They quickly went over pleasantries and took a seat._  
  
_“So, what can I do for you?” Amara went straight to business, and Anna greatly appreciated that._  
  
_Anna smiled, fraying nervousness. “Well, I recently started to date this Alpha, and I haven’t had the best of luck with previous relationships, so I was hoping to run a background check on him...“_  
  
_Amara smiled at her reassuringly. “You are not the first Omega wanting to be sure about an Alpha that’s in her life. If I can do my job and give you comfort in your hope for this Alpha to be good to you, then we will do just that.”_  
  
**##**  
  
_Amara had done a great job, and her fee hadn’t been as elevated as Anna had expected. She had Dean’s full background and family tree. Apparently, the Winchester Pack were of a regal decent among wolves. Very much respected with a now-retired homicide detective father, John Winchester. Dean’s mama was an Omega named Bobby Singer who never took his Alpha’s last name and was a now-retired linguistic interpreter for the FBI. Dean was their only pup. He had presented at 16 years old and graduated from High School early and went to Bards College for art. Never married, no ups. He worked as a courtroom sketch artist at… Plymouth District Court in New Hampshire… that was three hours from here. Why had he been here for the last few weeks then?… That’s when Anna realized that the regular courtroom artist a small Beta named Kevin had been absent. Dean must have been temporarily hired. Shit._  
  
_Anna sighed and tried to figure out how she could approach him outside of the work setting. She couldn’t risk anyone seeing her and start problems at work for speaking to an unmated Alpha._ **~/~/~/~**  
  
  
  
Anna remembered her panicked reaction when she had realized that Dean would soon be gone. That following Wednesday during the courtroom proceedings, she had been unable to keep her eyes off of him, and surprisingly, he never had glanced her way. The Omega was enthralled by him. The way his brow furrowed as he concentrated on his sketch. The piercing and analyzing quick glances he would do as the Prosecutor preached on about the carelessness of the girl’s behavior.  
  
Anna bit her lower lip as she remembered her behavior after that day. The Omega had felt desperate in finding a way to approach the Alpha and had ended up following him. First from the courthouse to his hotel, to where she had slipped inside and had found him looking at an advertisement for the local club The Panic Room. Before she could make her way towards him, he was gone in the elevators.  
  
However, that night at the club, she could remember her complete shock at finding her brother there. He had been sitting quietly by himself at the far booth. Of course, she had felt the need to go and say hello and chatted him up a bit. She had excused herself back to the bar under the pretense of needing another drink when she had spotted Dean Winchester in the club. Excitement had spiked at the sight of him for a whole two minutes until she noticed his gaze had been locked onto someone. Someone who had absolutely no clue was being watched so intently. Her brother Castiel.  
  
The sudden and fierce flare of anger surged through her then. Dean’s eyes had practically sparkled in desire as he had eyed her damn brother from across the strong of people dancing.  
  
  
  
**~/~/~/~** _The Panic Room, Wickham Connecticut, March 6th, 2015_  
  
_Anna swallowed her shot quickly and made her way over to the Alpha. “Hi”_  
  
_“Hey” Dean smirked at her as he let his apple green eyes roam over her before they had gone right back towards her brother over her shoulder. Anna gave him her best smoldering gaze, gaining an interested arch of the brow from the Alpha as she boldly looked back towards her brother who had just gotten up to straighten his dress and headed towards the restrooms._  
  
_“I’m Anna, wanna meet my brother?” She offered easily as she gave him a playful smirk. “We could all get to know each other better” She added as he bit his lower lip before he finished his beer and gave a curt nod._  
  
_“Dean” The Alpha offered, and Anna’s essential Omega purred at the tone and sound. Even over the incredibly loud music, it was powerful and precise. They made their way towards Castiel’s booth._  
  
_“I’ll go get him” The Omega reassured quickly as the Alpha stood by the booth. Anna had rushed towards the restroom without giving the Alpha a chance to reply._  
  
_She had pushed the Omega’s restroom door to peek inside and fund her brother looking at himself in the mirror. She clenched her jaw as she studied him. The spike of anger that had rushed her as she watched Castiel swirl ever so slightly as he smiled at himself admiring himself looking ‘cute’ in the black long-sleeved cold shoulder shift dress. The lightning in the bathroom brought Anna’s eyes up to her brother’s hair where there was something shiny in his hair. She closed her eyes to calm herself, not wanting to give a chance to let her vexation slip into her scent and shoved the door open._  
  
_“Cas! Get your skinny butt out here. I have someone I want you to meet” Anna feigned delight. She didn’t give him a chance to react and took hold of his hand as he squeaked out a meek ‘what?’. She rolled her eyes as she pulled him down the hall to head back towards the booth._  
  
_Anna abruptly stopped and rounded on him, making him squeal in surprise. “Listen to me little brother” She started as her brother leaned forward a bit to hear her over the loud thumping music. She did her best to reign in her irritation and gave him a mischievous smile, which only made the younger Omega arched a brow at her. She sighed and took on her ‘big sister tone’ “It's about damn time you have some fun, and I found us a very delicious Alpha to do that with”_  
  
_Of course one of the very few things she had in common with her goody two shoe brother, was their taste in Alphas. However, Anna never had to worry about the Alphas’ attention landing on anything other than her, until now and she was not about to let her plan slide off course because of a ‘minor’ set back._  
  
_“Anna…” She took a deep breath as Castiel looked at her warily._  
  
_“I’m serious, meet him, have a few drinks and let's see what happens” Anna made herself smiled at him and turned back towards the booth._ **~/~/~/~**  
  
  
  
Anna could remember how Castiel had shyly sat next to Dean, had eyed him with lust and awe whenever the Alpha wasn’t looking towards him. She had managed to keep Dean’s attention quite a bit, but he had continuously glanced towards Castiel and eventually had tried to chat him up. Her brother had looked like a 15-year-old pup, gazing up at his first crush. She had been unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She did again now, remembering how Dean had leaned in to kiss her brother and the idiot being too shy had turned away. She had pulled the Alpha to her then and gave him the hot kiss he had been wanting. All tongue with the promise of sexual endeavors. Of course, she had known that since Dean had wanted Castiel from the beginning, he wouldn’t just leave with her. The way he gazed at Castiel made it all too apparent. She had somehow managed to calm herself as her plan had continued to be derailed by her brother’s presence. They had gone to a motel, and right away her little brother had run into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
**~/~/~/~** _Anna sighed as her brother disappeared into the bathroom. Dean looked on after him, jade eyes glued to the doorknob._  
  
_“Is he ok?” The Alpha started as he glanced towards Anna briefly before he turned back towards the bathroom door and took off his jacket. “Is he alright with what we are gonna do?”_  
  
_Anna turned away from him as she settled down her purse. She removed her earrings and discreetly took out one of the condoms from her purse. She sneaked a glance over her shoulder towards Dean before she used one of her earrings to pierce the wrapped condom a few times._  
  
_The Alpha had chosen that moment to come up behind her. “Your brother really into this?” Anna quickly dropped the condom into her purse and turned around to face him. She gave him her best sultry look and slid her hands up over his muscled chest and shoulders._  
  
_“Castiel is just fine. He’s just getting ready for you. Giving himself a pep talk” She purred as she pressed her breasts against his chest._  
  
_Dean arched a brow. “Pep talk?”_  
  
_Anna laughed. “Yes, get himself all wet for you, just like I am” She purred into his ear as she pulled off his t-shirt. Dean hummed against her and kissed her hungrily. She opened up eagerly for him as his hand slid up her bare thighs._  
  
_“How about we get you ready for us Alpha?” The Omega moaned against him as she quickly unbuckled his jeans just as Dean pulled off her dress._  
  
_Dean laid back on the bed, naked and semi-hard as Anna kneeled beside him. She did not hesitate to lick over the impressive head. She hummed eagerly, wanting to feel the Alpha fill her. She swallowed him down, and as she listened for his grunts and felt his cock stiffen on her tongue, she lost herself in the pleasure of it. She hadn't heard the bathroom door open and had no idea Castiel had stepped out until Dean had spoken._  
  
_“Hey sweetheart, come here. Can you strip for me?” Dean’s tone was gentle, and Anna tried to ignore it since it was directed at her brother. She could hear the shy Omega removing his clothes, and she smelled the Alpha’s arousal rise around them. She took him deeper into her mouth and then swirled her tongue around the round head as she licked back up._  
  
_“So gorgeous Omega” Dean growled out which only served to make Anna suck him down. “Keep going” She smiled as much as she could around the thick girth of his cock as the Alpha groaned. She wasn’t sure if he was speaking to her or Castiel, but she refused to look over towards her brother._  
  
_Dean growled as he pulled Anna off his cock. She quickly pulled off with an obscene ‘pop’ noise and reached over to her purse and pulled out two condoms. Before she could make sure the one she had intended to use for herself was figured out, Dean grabbed one from her hands, ripped it open and slid it down his cock. His heated gaze told her precisely what he wanted, and the Omega in her purred at the silent order. She wordlessly straddled him and carefully slid down onto his cock. She gasped as the feel of him stretched her, filled her so entirely as she sank down until she was completely seated in his lap._  
  
_"C'mere, Cas," Dean instructed to Castiel. Anna watched as the Alpha pulled her brother into a kiss and she bit her lip as a snarl wanted to leave her throat. She swirled her hips harder and gained a moan from the Alpha as she started a harder pace._  
  
_"I wanna taste you..." She heard Dean groaned as he then instructed her brother to do as he wanted. "Sit up for me..." "Put your knees on both sides of my head."_  
  
_Anna watched her brother’s back tense as the position was obviously something new to him which only resulted in her roll her eyes at him when he gasped out "But--"_  
  
_She tried her best to concentrate on the feel of the Alpha's impressive and rock hard cock inside of her as she swirled her hips giving her that delicious pressure. She closed her eyes determined to ignored the Alpha telling her brother to sit on his face and then hearing her goody two shoes brother’s moans and gasps._  
  
_Castiel had cum and had all but fallen to the side of them, and suddenly Dean sat up surprising her. The Alpha growled into her ear to get on all fours, sending a shiver through her body as she vacated his lap to do as he ordered. She spared her brother a glace and the dorky Omega faced away from them and looked as if he was falling asleep. Good. Dean was all hers._  
  
_The Alpha grasped her hips, and she cried out as he slid back into her. The new angle made every drag of his cock in and out of her wet sensitive walls intense and spine-tingling. “Like it hard does you” Dean growled against her as she pushed back against him in reply. The Alpha proceeded to fuck her at a great pace, she could barely take in a breath as his thrusts punched out a choked gasp from her panting lips. Scarcely able to encourage him on with breathy moans of ‘harder,’ ‘faster’ as he tilted his angle ever so slightly, making her climax come ever closer at the delicious friction._  
  
_When Dean’s hand came around to tease her clit as he fucked her in earnest, she came with a high pitched scream. Her whole body lit up, and all Anna could think of what she hoped they had used the right condom, and she would be with pup before she blacked out on the bed._  
**~/~/~/~**  
  
  
  
Anna remembered when she had woken up the next morning, Dean had been gone, and Castiel had been tucked in the other bed. She had found the two foil wrapper of the two condoms used, and she had once again hoped Dean had used the pierced one on her. She remembered that at the time, she hadn’t even recalled the Alpha cuming with her at all. She had looked over at her brother’s sleeping form and not for the first time in the last twenty-four hours felt a spike in hatred towards him.  
  
It hadn’t been until almost eighty days later to that date that the reality that she obviously hadn’t pupped had crushed her. However, it was on May 24th, on the Sunday brunch at their parent’s home did her disdain towards her brother grew all the more.  
  
  
  
**~/~/~/~** _Anna showed up on time. The maid had shown her into the brightly decorated den she hated._  
  
_"Good afternoon, mother." She kissed her mother’s cold cheek._  
  
_"Hello, dear. Oh, what a lovely blouse. I wish Castiel wore yellow more often. It makes his eyes stand out. You should let him have that." Anna rolled her eyes, yes, of course, everything looked much better on her mother’s precious little Castiel. She clenched her jaw as she sat down in the bay cushioned chair while her mother Naomi sat on the pluff white sofa._  
  
_"Well, he can borrow it if he wants..." The red-headed Omega murmured as the maid brought them tea._  
  
_"Oh just let him have it. It's not doing your complexion any favors, and it makes your eyes look muddy. Did you see the new earrings Castiel made for me?" Naomi tilted her head to show the elegant and simple dangling earrings._  
  
_"He does good work..." Anna admitted, and it somehow felt as if she had acid in her mouth._  
  
_"He really does. I knew he would be successful when he did his business. Pity you're not very creative, but I suppose that's not necessary for a secretary." Her mother went on._  
  
_"I'm a stenographer. You know that." Anna growled out. Every freaking time. Whenever she was alone with their parents, namely their mother, she was never as good at anything, not like their perfect little baby boy Castiel._  
  
_"Right right. Sorry, Anna, sweetie. I keep thinking that you type what people are saying and I immediately think of secretary. Haha, you never hear the term 'stenographer,' so no one thinks of that right away. Hardly different though, isn't it?" Naomi waved the subject off._  
  
_"It's very different! I learned--" Anna tried as they heard Castiel rushing through the front door and calling out for their mother._  
  
_“Mother!” Castiel slid into the room, looking positively ecstatic as he looked between them._  
  
_“What is it Castiel?” Naomi Novak asked with an intrigued smile._  
  
_“Where is father? I have great news!” Castiel was beaming which only made Anna’s insides twist in dread. What else could her baby brother be all so happy about that would end up being something else their mother would throw in her face._  
  
_“I’m here, I’m here Castiel, what's all the fuss about?” Their father Charlies Novak asked as he walked into the room with his own tea in hand and made himself take a seat next to his wife._  
  
_Castiel stood before them as he took a deep breath. “Father, Mother you are going to be grandparents! I’m having a pup!”_  
  
_Anna had barely registered their parents' reactions as a massive and ice cold stone settled in the pit of her stomach._  
  
_She had waited to speak to him privately out on the veranda and asked him what she had a dire need to know. “Is it from that one night stand we had with Dean?”_  
  
_Castiel had blushed and caressed his still flat stomach. “Yes… I um, I’ve gone back to the club a few times to see if I could see him again, but I didn't have any luck. The bartender didn’t even remember him. But, it's ok, I’m going to love this pup so much.”_  
  
_Anna had closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself. “Cassie, are you sure you want to keep it? I mean, being a single parent isn’t going to be easy, and I thought you always wanted to be mated and married before you had a pup” This wasn’t supposed to happen this way! This had been assumed to be her pregnant with Dean’s child, not him! She bit her bottom lip to keep her temper in check and was grateful her brother was too busy looking out over the bay instead of at her._  
  
_“I’m not you Anna. I don’t have Alphas lining up to take me out on dates. This pup is a gift I never thought Id really ever have. I’m happy, this pup growing inside of me is amazing, and I want it more than anything. I’ll be a good mama” Castiel smiled and caressed his stomach once more. The red-headed Omega hummed at his view of her, how very one-sided it was._  
  
_“Ok then. I can’t wait to see if it will be a boy or a girl” Anna voiced and right then, a new plan had formed into her mind as she gave her brother the best smile she could muster under all of her hatred that continued to grow._ **~/~/~/~**  
  
  
  
Months later, she had accompanied Castiel to his ultrasound. He had looked entirely at ease laying back in the hospital bed. She had been spending a lot of time with him. Castiel was ever so perfect and sweet, he ate all the right things for the pup, was sure to do pilates and yoga to stay in shape and it apparently also helped the pup flourish as Castiel stayed fit. He was glowing and excited about being a mama, and her hatred of him kept growing.  
  
Castiel should have been the one to accompany _her_ to an ultrasound. Should have been helping her get ready for _her_ pup. She should have been getting all the financial and emotional support from their parents for _her_ pup, not Castiel! The Omega in her wanted to lash out, claw at her ever so fucking innocent brother.  
  
Anna had always been thankful at the strong scent blockers she had acquired to mask her snowballing hatred of her little brother. She remembered that doctor visit well.  
  
  
  
**~/~/~/~** _“You still don’t want to know the gender?” Anna asked as they waited._  
  
_“No. I just liked knowing he or she is healthy. I want to be surprised when the pup comes” Castiel informed her as he caressed his enormous stomach._  
  
_Anna had wanted to question him only the door had smoothly opened to reveal a young, tall and lanky Beta._  
  
_“Hi Castiel, how are we feeling?” The Doctor greeted her brother._  
  
_“I’m great, this is my sister Anna” Castiel introduced, and they shared polite hellos._  
  
_“Your tests are all positive, the pup is doing wonderfully. You should consider yourself lucky, having such a great and smooth pregnancy where you are happy, feeling good and glowing like you are is in big part because the Alpha's DNA and essence are extremely compatible to yours and that makes happy mamas and healthy pups!” The doctor stated, and Anna had to keep herself from snorting in irritation. Castiel had already stolen her momentum of being the one to be expecting Dean’s pup, of course, the added snide info of the Alpha’s DNA and essence was ‘extremely compatible.’ The Omega in her snarled, and she did her best to keep herself from saying anything as she bit her bottom lip._  
  
_She watched the Beta doctor prep her brother’s stomach for the ultrasound. “We are still keeping the sex a secret correct?”_  
  
_“Yes,” Castiel offered quickly which made Anna roll her eyes._  
  
_“Okey-dokey!” Who the hell said okey dokey? Anna took a deep breath through her nose to calm herself as the image of the pup and the sound of the strong heartbeat drummed through the small room. She couldn't take her eyes away from the screen. She blocked out any conversation the Beta doctor and Castiel had as her world narrowed down to the grey image on the screen… that was Dean’s pup… it should have been her pup, theirs…_  
  
_When the doctor asked if Castiel wanted a print out photo, Anna asked for one as well. Her unassuming brother beamed merely at her, and she gave him her best smile she could muster._  
  
_When the doctor excused himself, Castiel had turned to her with a gleeful blue gaze as he caressed his swollen stomach. “I have you to thank for this I suppose” He joked before he giggled which only made her roll her eyes at him._  
  
_“I was trying to get you to live a little, not get pregnant” Anna shot back which had only made Castiel laugh harder. She turned away from him and tried her best to keep her mood in check as they proceeded to leave the doctor’s office._ **~/~/~/~**  
  
  
  
She remembered after she had dropped Castiel off at home how she had all but rushed back to Melony Investigations. Amara had taken only a few days to confirm that Dean had gone back to Wentworth, New Hampshire.  
  
  
  
**~/~/~/~** _“Wentworth, New Hampshire? I thought you said Plymouth, New Hampshire before” Anna asked as she grew curious._  
  
_Amara had just arched an elegant brow at her. “I did, he works at Plymouth District Court in New Hampshire; however, he lives in Wentworth. I would have thought he told you all this himself.”_  
  
_Anna had almost forgotten what she had initially told the PI, that she was dating the Alpha. She cleared her throat. “We’ve been on and off since I last sought your services. He doesn’t like to share much about himself. I’m starting to feel a bit played” She lied. Amara was still studying her as if deciding if she believed her at all. After a beet too long, Amara had nodded and voiced she understood and that it seemed a bit of a stressful situation._  
  
_“Maybe you should stop bothering with him then. Find an Alpha who’s attention would be solely devoted and focused on you instead of one that seems to travel quite a bit. Artists are a bit… complicated” The Alpha offered with an eerie smiled._  
  
_Anna had agreed for the sake of her Omega wanting to please the Alpha before her just so she could leave as quickly as possible._  
  
**##**  
  
_Once home, Anna quickly jumped online to try and see any available opportunities in New Hampshire. She smiled wickedly when there was indeed a few positioned open to which she promptly revised her resume before applying._  
  
_After a phone interview a week later, she had gotten a job at the Plymouth District Court in New Hampshire as a court stenographer. She would officially start in six weeks._  
  
_Anna hired a realtor that same afternoon to find her a residence in Plymouth. She had briefly considered looking in Wentworth but thought it would look much too close of a coincidence to ever be one._  
  
_The Realtor had found her a decent place that had been reasonably close to the courthouse and shopping center._  
  
_All that had been left was to prepare for the move and to inform her parents of the change. She was a bit excited and yet new that the conversation with her mother wouldn’t exactly be warm._  
  
_However, she knew her gullible and sweet little brother would be happy for her if only he knew._  
  
**##**  
  
_“Excuse me?”_  
  
_“I know this is sudden, but it's a great opportunity for my mother.”_  
  
_“For what? Being a court secretary hours away when your brother needs you here to help him? Oh, but of course your pregnant brother needing your help isn’t as important as typing.”_  
  
_“Castiel is fine! Why is my profession such an insult to you?”_  
  
_“As a Novak Omega, you should have gone into something that wasn’t so ‘Omega’ traditional.”_  
  
_“Mother! Castiel is a seamstress and makes jewelry! How is that not a ‘traditional’ Omega job?”_  
  
_“Your brother is a quilter Anna, not a seamstress. He makes his jewelry with natural stones, he is very talented.”_  
  
_Anna couldn’t hold back her growl of disbelief, and she stood to leave. Her mother grasped her wrist to stop her. “Sit down Anna” Naomi’s tone left no room to rebut._  
  
_The Omega sank back down on the sofa, and they stayed silent for a few moments as Naomi released her wrist gently._  
  
_“Castiel is soft. Your brother is a gentle creature, innocent and sweet. Having a job, he can do from the safety of his home helps me sleep at night. I don’t have to worry about him being out about just to get harassed or worse. With you? Well, you’ve always been a firecracker so seeing you settle for a boring job was and is disappointing. You could do better, yet you keep making poignant decisions in your life Anna! Two failed marriages before you are even thirty, no pups! I expect so much better from you.”_  
  
_“What would you have done if it had been me to get pregnant on a one night stand instead of Castiel? Would you have supported me like you are Castiel?”_  
  
_“Of course I would've helped you too, but accidental or not, you didn't have a pup. And you've had more of an opportunity than poor Castiel.”_  
  
_“Apparently I don't even need an Alpha.”_  
  
_“Nonsense. Don't purposely have an 'accident.' You don't want people to think you're...that sort of Omega.”_  
  
_“Like Castiel?”_  
  
_“Anna!”_  
  
_“What? If an 'accident' would mark me as that sort of Omega, doesn't that make him one?”_  
  
_“Of course it doesn't! Anna, don't talk that way about your brother.”_  
  
_“Yes mother, well if you’ll excuse me. I have to go pack”_ **~/~/~/~**  
  
  
  
It had felt liberating the leave Wickham Connecticut in the back view mirror of her convertible Mercedes-Benz C-Class as she sped towards Plymouth New Hampshire. New life awaiting her as she smiled. She knew her parents wouldn’t bother ever visiting her in Plymouth. They had her precious baby brother to hover over. Of course, Castiel had been sad about her leaving Wickham, yet, just as she knew he would, he was happy for her. She had snorted in the empty car, knowing that eventually, yes, everything she wanted she would have. She only had two short months to prepare the new home, her job and her plan to follow to the letter if she wanted what was rightfully hers. She had sighed deeply when she realized she would of course eventually get rid of her convertible in exchange for a more family oriented vehicle. An SUV was most likely in her near future.  
  
Those two months had passed by quickly. The whole house had been transformed into her haven, and of course, she had prepared the most crucial room into exactly what she would need. The fancy Mercedes became a large GMC Acadia SUV. Her job was as ‘challenging’ as it had been in Connecticut. She had even spotted the Alpha her heart desired on occasion, and she had made sure to stay completely unnoticed. Dean Winchester was even more handsome then she had remembered. Tall, broad shoulder and radiated nothing but dominate Alpha with his arousing bergamot scent. These days the Alpha had started to wear a light scruff over his sharp jawline which only added to the allure that made the Omega inside of her trembling with a desire to present. Soon she had reminded herself. Soon.  
  
It was on a quiet winter Friday on December 11th while Anna watched the artist sketching outside in the small courtyard of the courthouse from the second story window in which the Omega received the call. A receptionist had rushed towards her to inform her of an urgent call. Castiel was in labor. She had promised she would be there as soon as she could and had promptly hung up. Her employers had understood the family news and had let her leave to visit her brother.  
  
She would never forget walking into the hospital room.  
  
  
  
**~/~/~/~** _Anna pushed opened the door and was almost socked still at the scene before her._  
  
_Castiel was surrounded by their parents and his friend Alfie as they cooed and awed over the pink bundle in her brother’s arms. The tiny pup was promptly nursing, latched onto one of Castiel’s small breasts as she wiggled against him._  
  
_The Omega in her was thrilled to see a pup yet at the same time felt infuriatingly jealous at the reminder that that little creature should have been hers… not Castiel’s._  
  
_“You're late! It's been hours Anna!” Their mother growled out in a hushed tone in a failed attempt at keeping her irritation out of her voice. Every eye in the roomed turn towards her and her ever so sweet and innocent brother, the perfect picture of a gentle and nurturing Omega nursing looked up at her with vibrant and glee filled blue eyes at her arrival._  
  
_“Mother please, she’s here that’s all that matters. Anna come meet your niece” Castiel said as he kept his voice gentle while the little one nursed hungrily._  
  
_Anna ignored their mother and came to stand next to Alfie on the opposite side and watched the pup. Of course, her brother being such a shy creature only had his left breast out to feed the pup._  
  
_“This is Birdie” Castiel announced to her with a bright and radiant smile. He radiated nothing but happy Omega around the room, and it was apparent how everyone present was powerless but to feel as giddy as the new mama did._  
  
_“She’s beautiful” Anna stated as she wondered what the hell kind of name was Birdie._  
  
_Later as Anna was able to get a better look at her niece, seeing how she resembled Dean. The freckles, the nose, and mouth, she looked very much like the Alpha. However, the pup had Castiel's dark hair. Her brother had eventually shown her the feather looking birthmark on the side of the pup’s neck. It was why Castiel had decided to call her Birdie, she was his lil bird._ **~/~/~/~**  
  
  
  
“Come here my little _Sara_. Time to go meet daddy” Anna smiled at the confused pup who regarded her with wide apple green eyes and button nose. The Omega lifted the pup from her crib, secured her in the princess themed stroller and left the house.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Anna drove out to the mall in Plymouth, it was the closest to Wentworth… where Dean Winchester lived. She sat in the parking lot and spotted the sizable classic vehicle rumble into the parking space furthest from anyone close and her heart raced as the tall Alpha exited it and casually strolled into the mall’s entrance.

It had taken her months of preparations, and after her first plan had crashed and burned, the sad reality that she had had to improvise had given her a rush of adrenaline. The whole purpose of her efforts in the first place had been to prove to her parents, particularly her mother that she wasn't a complete failure and could, in fact, have an alpha and pup. Anna looked into the rear-view mirror and looked at Bir- no, _Sara_ strapped quietly in her car seat.

If this part of her plan succeeded, she was ready to forsake her family and never speak with them again. Maybe not forever… perhaps a few years to give Sara to grow up and have another pup, this time her own with Dean and pass off the happy family and shove it in her mother’s face. Sara was a tiny pup, Anna was sure when she was two she could pass for a one-year-old. It could work, it could… she was sure of it. Then, once it had been a few years she could bring her family with Dean to maybe meet her parents. Maybe… or perhaps she could just cut them out completely. It wasn’t like they would miss her and any assets her parents had they would most likely leave to her perfect little brother.

The thought of Castiel made her growl. This was _his_ fault! He had ruined everything! No, this was supposed to be her life, her life with Dean Winchester and she would have it. Mind made up she quickly went about getting out of the car, took out the princess stroller from the trunk and carefully placed Sara into it, and made sure she was safely clasped in.

The mall was surprisingly bare for a Saturday afternoon. A few families were mingling in the food court while groups of teenagers seemed to litter every front store window space available. None of the kiosks in the center of the halls were occupied. Anna took her time as she passed each store as she tried to discreetly find the Alpha. Just as she moved across the food court, she saw his tall figure duck into what looked to be a bookstore.

As she wandered into the small store, she saw as Dean made his way towards the back. She followed yet kept herself on the opposite end of the shelves. She finally found him standing in front of the western fiction section which made her arch a brow. Luckily for her, the pup help books were literally next to it.

She could just make her way to him and tap him on the shoulder and say hey!. No, that wouldn’t work. She looked down at _Sara_. Quickly Anna unbuckled her and held her. She had been relieved to find that since her, and Castiel’s scents were quite close, which helped to keep the pup mostly content. Sara’s large green eyes looked up at her puzzled as she sucked on her favorite binky. Anna kissed her forehead and murmured ‘here we go’ as she pulled out the bright yellow binky from the pup’s mouth and dropped it to the ground, towards the oblivious Alpha.

It took mere seconds for the pup to start wailing. Anna couldn’t quite understand why the pup had been so finicky since they had left Connecticut. She knew it had to do with her actual mama suddenly being gone, especially since Castiel had been such a hands-on mama, but the pup would have to get over it. No more Castiel.

“Shhh, its ok honey” Anna cooed as she ‘tried’ to reach for the ‘fallen’ binky. She was halfway to it when well-loved work boots came into view, and a large hand grabbed the binky.

“Here let me” The warm and deep voice washed over both Anna and the pup. As they straightened, Anna looked up into apple green eyes and did her best to look completely surprised, mirroring the Alpha’s shocked look.

“A-Anna? Right?” Dean gasped as he seemed to try and remember her. Well, it had been eighteen months since their night together.

“AAghh” Dean’s eyes shot to the tiny pup that was looking up at him with total interest.

“Um… Dean. Hi… I um” Anna was attempting to seem sheepish as she made obvious gazes between the Alpha and the pup in her arms. When Dean’s eyebrows shot up, she gave him a shy and nervous smile. “This is Sara…” She voiced it as such to imply the silent meaning. “I never got your number, nor your last name so I couldn’t really contact you…” She lied quietly as she bit her lower lip while Dean’s eyes never left the pup. “Look I don’t need anything from you, I was-” She added quickly as Sara started to actually reach out towards the large Alpha. Anna’s Omega smiled at the action, as she watched the melting affect the pup had on the Alpha.

Dean reached for Sara as if on instinct. “Can I-” He couldn’t seem to finish the sentence, too in awe of the tiny pup that looked exactly like him to say anything more.

Anna smiled and carefully handed over Sara. As soon as Dean had the pup in his arms, Anna could practically see the hearts in his eyes. Good.

Dean held the little one gently as he scented her. She was definitely his. He had a pup… Dean couldn’t be happier, his Alpha preened inside as the little… no, _his_ little girl smiled up at him. She had his green eyes, his freckles, his mouth, and a small button nose, only her hair was dark. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he was utterly in love. Her mixed scent of cedar, fresh rain and… jasmine. Dean nuzzled her. He had pup, a daughter and he couldn’t wait to introduce her to his family.

 

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Author Notes: Dean POV, 
> 
> ||~||~|| Memories

**Dean Winchester**

  


**Denny’s Diner, Wentworth, New Hampshire, August 8th 2016**

 

Sara bounced on her chubby little legs as she gave her father a bright smile. Dean held her lightly as she did her little dance, gaining amused looks from other patrons and especially her grandparents that sat across from them in the booth.

“She is the most adorable pup!” John mused, as he gave his grand pup a goofy smile that sent her into awed stares. Bobby snorted next to his Alpha as he tried to hide his smile in his coffee cup.

Dean grinned at his parents. This last month had completely turned Dean’s world upside down. Randomly bumping into Anna at the bookstore, only to find out he had a pup, had been an earth-shattering moment, and he had fallen in love with his daughter the moment he laid eyes on her. Of course, Dean had been overwhelmed when the realization of him suddenly being a father had finally sunk in. He was a 35 year old Alpha, an aspiring artist with a steady job and good income, he had no mate, had never been married, and he now found himself with the responsibility of having to care for a pup. As terrifying as the whole ordeal seemed, Dean hadn’t been able to stay scared for long. His Alpha preened at the beautiful pup he had been part of creating, and the fierce need to protect and provide for his little one had taken over every fiber of his being.

Naturally, he had demanded a paternity test from Anna, not wanting to have any doubts in his mind that this precious little girl that smelled like him was truly his. He was a responsible Alpha, and with the facts in black and white from the results, Dean happily stepped up to the plate and took his new situation to heart. His life had changed within days, and he grasped it by the horns, because his parents had raised him to have integrity, honor and to always do what was right. His mama Bobby said to always follow his heart, and it hadn’t steered him wrong yet.

Breaking the news to his parents-his Omega mama, Bobby, was a retired linguistic interpreter, and his father, Alpha John, was a retired cop-had been a bit nerve wracking. Shock had been the immediate emotion, followed by his father raging at him about keeping his dick in his pants, while his mama had stayed calm and had eventually bombarded Dean with questions. Once he had shown them the paternity test as well as introduced them to Sara, their own doubts had dissipated, and Dean had watched as both of his parent’s hearts had completely melted at meeting her. She looked so much like him.

When he had introduced Anna to them, right away he had caught their eyes. While Anna Novak was a pretty, independent and vibrant Omega, John and Bobby knew their son too well. They knew Dean had his fun with both sexes of Omegas, but that he preferred male Omegas. Their meeting had gone wonderfully regardless. Anna was an extremely social person, and wasn’t one to sit back shyly or be intimidated.

Nevertheless, both John and Bobby had voiced their concerns once it had been just the three of them. They wanted him happy and mated to someone he loved. Hell, he had been saying the same thing since he had been a pup himself, wanting a loving and trusting relationship like his parents had. They weren’t a couple that was overly affectionate, but it was in their gazes and their subtle and innocent touches. It was apparent in the way they regarded each other, and how they both took to caring for each other. Dean had always wanted to experience the same.

When he had turned sixteen and presented as an Alpha, both of his parents had sat him down and gave him the embarrassing birds and bees talk with their own flairs added, such as following his heart and that when he found “the one”, he would know. His heart would beat wildly, and butterflies would dance in his stomach at the sight of his Omega.

Dean had also inherited his parents’ stubbornness, as well as his trait of being loyal to a fault. It was painfully obvious to him, and he was quite sure his parents as well, that Anna was not the Omega his wolf wanted, but she was the mother of his pup. And, being raised right, he had proposed to Anna after he had gotten the paternity test results. He felt an obligation to step up as the father and protector. He wanted his daughter to be raised in a loving home with both of her parents, just like he had been. Neither John or Bobby had been able to argue otherwise, and had thankfully dropped the subject when Dean had been adamant about this being what he wanted; that it wasn’t about him anymore, but Sara. The pup was his priority above all else, and his parents had nodded and conceded.

The Winchesters were currently sitting at a booth in Denny’s Diner awaiting Anna’s arrival. They had all agreed to meet around lunch time, but the redheaded Omega was running late. Sara was still bouncing on his lap, wearing an adorable blue polka-dot dress Dean had found at the pups’ store down the street. All eyes were on her, and she was latched on firmly to her daddy’s right hand.

“I can’t believe how adorable she is,” Bobby murmured, watching his granddaughter with a smirk.

“Mmhm. She looks exactly like you. I can’t get over it,” John voiced, as he reached over the empty table to take her from Dean. He held her high and nuzzled her belly, making the pup squirm and giggle as her small hands patted her grandfather’s scruffy cheeks.

Dean laughed at the sight. She was a small, beloved bundle of joy with high energy. However, what Dean cherished the most was how she always wanted to be with him. When Anna was home, Sara wanted him. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t absolutely love it. It made his wolf preen and want to Alpha posture all over the place that he was their pup’s favorite.

“Well, the hair and the mouth…” Bobby added, as he looked at his granddaughter in his Alpha’s arms, who was grinning at him with mischievous green eyes.

“Anna has red hair, though. I’m surprised Sara doesn’t have lighter hair between you two,” John added. While the Alpha had dark hair himself, Bobby had light sandy hair, and most pups tended to favor their Omega parent’s hair color. Genetics were an odd feature.

Dean watched Sara, who looked over at him, and his heart ached at the sight of her. She was giving him a big gummy smile, with her nose all scrunched up, and a flash of Anna’s brother hit him. His name had been Castiel. Dean hadn’t been able to forget it, mainly because of its uniqueness, yet…Sara had looked so much like him just then.

“Anna has a brother with dark hair,” he blurted out, feeling ridiculously confused at the odd feelings that swirled inside of him at that moment.

“It's in the family,” Bobby teased, as he gave Sara a kiss on her button nose.

“Sorry I’m late!” Anna beamed, as she hurried towards them. Dean stood to greet her, and she kissed him quickly before she slid herself into the booth.

“Hi, everyone. Hi, baby.” She greeted her soon to be in-laws, and then her pup. Sara glanced at her before she turned her head into her grandfather’s shirt and settled down for a nap. John snorted at her, while Dean smiled like a dope. The tiny pup had all the men at the table wrapped around her pinky.

They ordered breakfast and talked softly so as not to wake the baby. Anna was to start moving into Dean’s house this upcoming weekend. Dean had understood her reluctance; however, when he told her that he wanted for them to be a family for Sara, and asked if she would be willing to marry him, the redhead had jumped into his arms and cried as she repeatedly told him how happy she was he wanted ‘them’. His heart had squeezed in an unpleasant way that he had pushed down, instead of trying to explore its meaning.

“We finished the nursery. I know you wanted to bring whatever you already have at your place, but, well, we couldn’t stop Dean from picking out things for Sara,” Bobby voiced, completely amused with how Dean had gone into complete decorative daddy mode along with John. The old Omega had rolled his eyes too many times at his boys to argue. They had been too cute trying to build the crib and changing table.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he watched Anna. She clenched her jaw, which was a clear sign of irritation, but then it had quickly turned into a smile. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Dean had a beautiful house that overlooked the lake.

 

 

Anna had found a small but quaint house; however, they had agreed Dean’s house was bigger and that the view was wonderful. They were both ready for the move to be over. Anna and Sara had stayed overnight with Dean quite often, yet their relationship had taken on a slow tempo. Dean was truly content simply having Anna near while they slept with Sara between them, keeping her safe. The Alpha hadn’t even thought about being intimate with the Omega. He thought it worrisome, yet he couldn’t help but believe it was because Sara was still so small and in need of him that he couldn’t think about anything else.

So far, their arrangement seemed to work. While the last of the move was to be done in the next few days, Dean didn’t work as often as Anna did. So on most days, Dean would be home with Sara. He had turned his attic into his art studio when he had first purchased the house years ago, and had been working diligently on his latest project. Sara had become his muse, and Dean knew better than to ignore his need to draw or paint when the urge hit him.

 

 

He had bought the best and strongest air purifier he could find, as well as silent fans for his studio. While he painted, he tended to have Sara there with him in a soft and small play pen, safely away from any dangerous or strong scents her little nose couldn’t handle.

Dean took over as the main caregiver to their pup, which also freed Anna to do the wedding planning. Dean left her to it.

“So, I was thinking that we could do the wedding at the lake in the backyard. It won’t be a huge event, just a very intimate gathering,” Anna stated, as she dug into her eggs.

Before anyone could answer, Sara had started to fuss in her grandfather’s arms. She was obviously awake and not in the best of moods. “Aww, sweetheart, okay, you’re hungry too,” John cooed at her, as he sat her on his lap.

“Let me grab her bottle,” Dean said, as he quickly rummaged through the pup bag to retrieve it.

“We are almost out of formula,” he told Anna, as he handed the bottle over to his father to feed Sara.

“Formula? You don’t nurse her?” Bobby demanded, with a scowl on his face. Dean’s eyebrow shot up at his mama’s incredulous gaze, which was aimed at Anna.

Anna looked down, ashamed. “No, she wouldn’t really take the milk, and I wasn’t producing much, either. I was diagnosed with hypothyroidism. So, formula it was,” she explained, which seemed to satisfy Bobby. Hypothyroidism caused some Omega mothers to be unable to breastfeed, and what little they could manage to give would affect the nutrients they were trying to give their pups. Most Omegas with that condition preferred to use formulas, instead of taking the chance of hurting their pups while on meds for the hypothyroidism.

“Sorry to hear that. I had so much luck with nursing. Look how tall it made Dean!” the old Omega teased to lighten the mood. It worked as everyone laughed.

Dean had never even thought about the lack of breastfeeding. Anna wasn’t an extremely hands-on mama from what he had seen...or perhaps it was simply her way of trying to give him and Sara more time together to bond, since he had missed out on the beginning of her life.

“So, the wedding, how many people are we looking at? We could keep it local. There’s a few great catering places around here,” John stated as he fed Sara, whose big green eyes had started to close again.

“Well, um, on my side there won’t be anyone,” Anna replied, as she pushed her food around her plate.

“What? Why not? What about your parents and your brother?” Dean asked, a bit shocked by her statement.

“We had a pretty bad falling out,” she voiced softly.

“Wow…I’m kinda surprised. Your brother was really shy and sweet when I met him.”

“You met her brother?” John asked.

Dean turned a few shades of red when he realized he had no idea how to even begin to explain how he knew Anna’s brother.

“Yeah. When Dean and I met at the club, I was with my brother,” Anna slipped in smoothly, as she suddenly leaned over towards him and kissed him. She hadn’t lied, and it did explain how Dean had met him.

“Oh. Well, maybe by the time the wedding comes up, you and your family will have made up. You should try to at least let them know you are getting married. Marriage is a big deal, and family is important,” Bobby growled out.

Dean smirked. Family had always been important in the Winchester household, and his parents were adamant about the fact that family, blood or not, should be together.

 

**######**

  


**Dean’s studio, Wentworth, New Hampshire, September 28th 2016**

 

He was completely lost in the world of his daughter. Dean still couldn’t grasp how he had been part of making such a precious little being. Whenever he was at the courthouse working, Sara would be with his parents. There had been no point in getting a babysitter or paying for daycare when she was also the center of the Winchester household. The Alpha couldn’t wait to get home to see her, hold her, and nuzzle her to take in her soft scent. His parents had given him quite a few do’s and don’ts about having a pup, yet his favorite piece of advice, which had come from his own father, was ‘kangaroo care.’ The idea was to help the pup regulate her breathing and heart rate by keeping a skin on skin connection. It forged a strong bond as well.

Anna had laughed, and asked him what he was doing one evening when she had come home from work and found Dean with a makeshift kangaroo sling around him, a dozing Sara against his chest.

Dean smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Kangaroo care,” he announced. The redheaded Omega watched him with an odd gaze he couldn’t quite decipher before she rolled her eyes at him.

“Dean, honey, I know what it is, but she’s too big for that now. I did it with her when she was smaller,” Anna mused, as she wrapped her arms around him to peek down at their daughter, who was completely passed out.

“I can’t help it,” Dean whispered, as he stared down at the treasure in his arms. He was filled with so many emotions whenever he looked at her. It was a love so fierce that it left him awestruck at how such a small creature could command so much of him without even knowing it.

He could feel Anna smirk against his shoulder. The Alpha was still getting used to the idea of having her in his bed every night, and waking up with her every morning. She was sweet and cheerful, and she made him smile, but he felt a sense of forlornness whenever he let himself truly look at his soon to be mate. She was a good mother to their pup. She was tidy and fashionable, strong minded, and impulsive. In high-sight, it had been his attraction to her in the first place, and truly, how they had ended up here, playing house, having conceived Sara.

Dean refused to regret that night, however. His heart may not have been into their one night romp, but he would never be ashamed or upset about the incident. It had brought his daughter into his life.

For the last few months, Sara had become his muse, and had taken his artistic wolf on a new and foreign type of journey. He was in his studio daily, and what had come about amazed him a bit.

“Pamela is gonna be here soon. She wants to see what I have. Maybe I can convince her to hang a few pieces in her gallery.” The urge to paint Sara had taken over him for the last several weeks. He hadn’t even showed any of his latest works to anyone. He refused to until Pam came to see them. He had known the feisty Omega for years. She owned a few art galleries around the East Coast, and was known for having an excellent eye when it came to new artists. She had featured a few of Dean’s pieces before, but his latest project was something completely out of his norm. While abstract versions of landscapes had been his key style for years, Sara had brought forth a new style and desire that was far from anything he had done previously. He was actually quite proud of the pieces, which he had made from his heart. He only hoped that Pamela would adore them as well, and feature them in her gallery.

The sound of a car door made Dean look up to see the Omega’s pickup truck in his driveway. “Here, I’ll give her a bath while you take care of business,” Anna offered. She reached for Sara just as Pamela walked in.

“Wait, I’ll introduce you. Pam’s a long time friend.” He didn’t wait for her reply as he moved to open the door and greet the Omega walking up the porch steps.

“Dean!” Pam smiled and hugged him tightly. Pamela Barnes was a petite Omega with waves of walnut colored hair, sharp jade green eyes, and a knowing smile.

“Pam, come on in. I want you to meet Anna and our daughter, Sara.” Dean beamed as he turned towards Anna. He caught a glimpse of a glare from the redheaded Omega, but she had schooled her features so quickly he wasn’t entirely sure he had even seen it at all.

“Nice to meet you, Anna. Now, look at this dazzling little sunshine!” Pamela smiled at Sara, who was rewarding her with a cheeky smile of her own. “She’s beautiful,” the brunette complimented, and just as she was about to reach up to caress her cheek, Anna abruptly turned away.

“Sorry, I really need to go give her a bath. It was nice meeting you.” And with that, the redhead walked away with the pup looking over her shoulder, completely confused.

Dean sighed as Pam looked over at him with an arched brow. This was the second time in recent weeks that Anna had acted…cold towards one of Dean’s friends. Well, Omega friends.

Just three weeks ago, Dean had discovered just how insecure Anna was. He supposed it was partly his fault, since he wasn’t actually pursuing her in a physical sense, even though she was pursuing him. Yet her actions had really bothered him, and now it had happened again with Pamela. The last time it had been with his neighbor, Inias.

 

**||~||~||**   
_Dean had Sara standing on her tiny feet in her purple jumper. The Alpha had set out a blanket under the shade of the massive willow tree that overlooked the lake on his backyard bank. He was sitting with his legs stretched out while holding on to his wiggling daughter in the V of them._

_It was a beautiful Monday afternoon. The lake was calm, and the sun was shining its warmth all over the crisp autumn day. Sara absolutely loved being outside. Her dark curls shone in the sunlight, and the sound of her gleeful giggles made the large Alpha’s heart squeeze happily._

_“Hey, Dean!”_

_The artist looked up to find his next door neighbor, Inias, waddling over towards him._

_“Hey, Inias! How are you? Wow, look how big you are!” Dean laughed as Inias stuck out his tongue at him as he reached him. Inias was an Omega with grey eyes and dark hair. He was mated to Dean’s neighbor and closest friend, Alpha Benny Lafitte. The couple were expecting their first child. Inias was six months along. “Here, let me help you.” Dean offered one of his hands to help Inias settle down onto the blanket in his condition._

_“Thank you. Now, look at this beautiful little girl!” Inias cooed at Sara, who smiled and laughed as the Omega tickled her stomach._

_Dean had introduced Inias and Benny to Sara quite early on, and his pup had quickly taken a liking to the couple, especially Inias. Sara was now cuddled up against the Omega as Dean gave the pup her favorite stuffed toy, a small knitted owl. Inias loved coming to see Sara. It gave him a crash course in what to expect with his own pup that was coming soon. Dean had laughed when one morning, both Benny and Inias had wandered over and asked him to teach them how to change a diaper._

_Inias was presently telling him how Benny had gone overboard with purchasing things for their little one. They had recently decided to learn the sex of their pup, and they were overjoyed to find out they were having a boy. Dean laughed as Inias told him about Benny’s antics. Sara had climbed all over the Omega and was curious about his pup bump, and then they had been interrupted._

_“Who is this?”_

_Dean and Inias had turned to find Anna standing right behind them. The redhead looked clearly upset, and yet was struggling to calm herself. Dean had been able to make out the anger in her scent rather quickly._

_“Hey, you’re home early! This is my close friend Inias; he’s mated to Benny. You met him a while back,” Dean greeted, as he tried to understand what was going on with Anna._

_“It's nice to finally meet you, Anna. Sara is a beautiful pup, full of energy! Hopefully our pups will play together when my little one gets here,” Inias voiced, as Anna quickly took Sara from him. The small pup started to cry. Dean helped Inias to get up, making sure he wasn’t feeling too off with his large stomach, and tried to convey his silent apologies regarding Anna’s cold behavior._

_“Sure, you too.” And with that, Anna had spun on her heels and left them, a wailing Sara in her arms._

_“I’m so sorry…I don’t know what that was about,” Dean sheepishly apologized, feeling horrified by Anna’s demeanor._

_Inias smiled at him sadly, and dusted off a few fallen flowers petals of the willow from Dean’s left shoulder. “That, my dear old friend, is a very insecure Omega. It can get worse when there’s a pup involved, and the Omega isn’t mated to the Alpha.”_

_“But-”_

_“I’m not telling you to hurry up and mate her.” Inias cut him off, and then looked over at Dean’s back porch, where Anna stood watching them from afar. “Just be sure about what you want, Dean. She’s not the kind of Omega I would ever see you with. She’ll make you miserable.”_   
**||~||~||**

 

“Right, well, let’s get down to business. Show me what you got, Winchester.” Pamela smiled at him and pointed towards his studio up the stairs.

Dean was a bit nervous about showing her his latest project. He had been practically possessed, like a madman with this collection he had desperately needed to create. Although he was a bit nervous about this new and different style, he was incredibly proud of how they had all come out. Every line, brush splatter, and color blend had been encouraged by his daughter’s smiles and giggles, and her wide green eyes were ever so trusting and loving. She had become his all-consuming muse, and Dean hadn’t been able to hold himself back; hadn’t wanted to.

He and Pamela walked into his studio. The evening sun was setting over the lake, which gave Dean’s prized space a warming glow as he removed the covers from the six 3-by-4-foot-sized paintings to show the dark haired Omega his work. He stood to the side, knowing better than to hover or say anything. He let Pamela take her time in looking over his latest creations.

“Dean…these….” Pamela started. Her eyes went wide while she slowly looked over all of the paintings with a pleased and awed gaze. Dean grinned. This was a good sign. “These are beautiful…so vibrant and creative!” She spun around to look at him. “These are the best pieces I’ve ever seen from you. They are so lifelike, Dean. These are…I want to feature them in the show in November. The October one is overbooked. But I'd like to make your pieces the center feature of the gallery on November 20th.”

Dean beamed. “You’re serious?”

“Dean! Look at these! They are phenomenal! Remember my deal-no one sees these until the gallery showing. Do you have a name for the set of six?” Pamela voiced, with a bright smile.

The Alpha rubbed the back of his neck as he let his eyes rest on one of the paintings he had been enamored with making. “The Adventures of Sara.”

 

**#####**

 

As Dean laid in bed that night, his mind wouldn’t rest. Anna laid next to him. Their evening had been quiet. After Dean’s excitement at Pamela’s news, Anna had smiled at him, kissed him and voiced that they should celebrate. All he had been able to say was that he was actually quite tired. He felt horrible about rebuffing her advances, yet he truly wasn’t in the mood. His rejection had caused her to glare at him. She whispered how he ‘was never in the mood’ and had then turned her back to him to sleep. He got up from their bed so as not to suffocate the Omega with his agitated scent, which matched her irritated one. Dean went to check on Sara, who was dressed in a bear onesie. The pup was sound asleep, making his heart squeeze tightly at the fierce love and protection he felt for her. He caressed her cheek and smiled. She mumbled against his finger, turned her tiny head ever so slightly, and continued sleeping.

Dean left her room soundlessly, headed up to his studio, and stepped out onto his wooden balcony. He took in the sections of the maple trees and oaks that surrounded his property, and closed his eyes. He tried to stay focused on the fact that just mere moments ago he had found out his paintings were worth being displayed in a showroom, yet his mind kept bringing him back to Anna. Her actions with Inias weeks ago had been a red flag he had truly chosen to ignore, yet he had always known, from the moment the paternity test was confirmed, that the glint in her eyes had left him feeling…unnerved. He didn’t care to visit his feelings. Speaking about them wasn’t something he ever did; only in his own mind would he try to understand what his instincts and wolf were trying to tell him. In his heart, he had decided that, because she was the mother of his daughter, he wanted to keep them together and be a family. He didn’t want to be apart from Sara and be a weekend father. He needed to be there for her every second while he could. She became his whole world the moment their eyes had met.

Anna was important by default. Dean was a firm believer that there was no point in dwelling on the past, or on things that had long since occurred. Yet at times-perhaps because of the artist in him-when he would look at Sara, he would see Castiel, Anna’s brother. Of course, he always did his best to stop those thoughts, but they were there. Family resemblance and all.

Dean sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He was stubborn, and while he was starting to have more doubts about Anna and actually marrying her, he felt foolish in saying anything to his family or friends, especially his parents. He had made such a point out of wanting a family, and that was absolutely what he wanted. Anna was not the type of Omega he had ever fathomed himself being in a relationship with, yet now, with Sara here, there was no turning back for him. He refused to lose the chance of having Sara in his life. His fiance's actions with Pamela and Inias were something he would have to speak to her about. Dean knew an array of people, and yes, quite a few of them were Omegas and friends. She would have to accept them, and realize they were not a threat.

The Alpha snorted. She was his fiancee, the mother of his beautiful daughter, and yet, Dean only saw her in the same regard he did those Omega friends she was so insecure about. Their relationship was some kind of cohabitation. Dean didn’t push for anything physical. He didn’t exactly want to, if truth be told, and every time this issue arose, his mind always went right back to that night.

The Panic Room. He had zeroed in on Castiel within seconds of walking in. It had been a bit dizzying, really. The Omega had truly been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had felt a rushed urge to paint him. Dean smiled, and even now the memory of him made his fingers twitch with the need to do so.

Right away when he had entered the club, his wolf had been alerted of the Omega’s presence, which was quite something in a room filled with an array of Omegas. Yet Dean had been able to spot him right away. Castiel had been smiling softly as he watched the crowd, and his single drink on the table had told Dean all that he needed to know. The beautiful Omega in a pretty dress was indeed alone. The Alpha in him had been ready to Alpha posture and do something for the Omega to notice him, but had been quickly interrupted by Anna.

Dean could admit to himself now that during that night he had been acting like a knot head Alpha. The offer of taking two Omegas to bed was always a great night in store for him. Yet, as the night went on, there had been something about the male Omega that had his wolf wanting to be gentle and take good care of him; to make him feel good and cherished. With Anna, his wolf had just wanted to get her out of the way. Dean knew it was a rough and fast fuck, so he could take his time with the shy male Omega. There was just something about his scent, and the feel of him under Dean’s touch that had really impacted the Alpha in a way it never had with another lover.

Of course, in the morning he had wanted to linger and talk to Castiel, maybe exchange numbers, yet as he had stood there dressed and ready to go, Anna’s stirring on the other bed reminded him that she would demand his attention once she awoke. So he had left.

Dean wasn’t sure what the hell was going on with him. His emotions were all over the place as of late, and his nonexistent desires for Anna were becoming more and more obvious, as well as her unfavorable moments regarding her attitude towards others. He was hard headed, and had made this commitment for Sara; to her mother. He felt a bit silly about his insistence when his parents, who knew him all too well, had pointed out repeatedly that he wasn’t going to be truly happy, and that Anna was not what he wanted…but Dean had been adamant about his decision. He would do anything for Sara, his tiny pup that rocked his world and made everything in him want to howl with the pride and love he felt every time he looked at her.

However, he was lying to himself if he thought marrying Anna would make everything perfect. He couldn’t rebuff her intimate advances forever, and her small growl as she pointed out that he’d had no issues performing ‘the night we made Sara’ had only served to remind him _exactly_ why he had been so on board that night. Dean had always played the field with both Omega sexes, yet the type he _and_ his wolf desired the most were males, and Castiel Novak had most definitely been that perfect itch he could scratch to satiate his hunger. Once he had been close enough to truly see Castiel, and noticed he was quite the natural beauty, his scent of fresh rain mixed in with soft lavender had practically drugged him.

The Alpha rubbed at his eyes tiredly. It was no good for him to repeatedly dwell on this, and lately it had because a more frequent thought pattern. In two months’ time, he would become a husband and a _mated_ Alpha. He swallowed at the ball of anxiety that formed in his throat. All he had ever wanted was to find his perfect mate and have a family. His need to act out like a knot head and get his cock wet resulted in a pup that he absolutely loved with every ounce of his being, and a soon to be mate that he didn’t want to actually be with, but his pride wouldn’t let him walk away. It felt too much like he was walking away from the possibility of being in Sara’s life, and he would rather die than be a part-time father. And that was if Anna would even let him see her if he left them.

He took a deep breath and walked back inside. He helped himself to a shot of whiskey in the kitchen before he wandered back into the room, laid down next to Anna and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

 

**######**

  


**Dean’s Studio, Wentworth, New Hampshire, October 11th 2016**

 

“Dean…these are amazing!” Bobby smirked, and his eyes shone as he looked at the six large paintings Dean had set up on display to show his parents as well as Anna. The Omega wasn’t home from work yet, but she would be there shortly.

Pamela had just given him the newly printed out pamphlets for the November gallery showing that featured his artwork. On the cover, there was a sneak peak of one of Dean’s new paintings. With the event only a few very short weeks away, he had decided he could finally show his family his latest masterpieces. With the show now being advertised, he had invited his parents over to see his work before anyone else. Pamela would stop by in a few days to take the paintings ahead of schedule, to give the art gallery director time to orchestrate how she wanted to display the showcase.

“Son, these are so lifelike…you’ve always been so talented, but this...” John had no words for the pride he felt in his own pup’s ability to create such astonishing paintings.

“They almost look like pictures. The details are so vivid,” Bobby went on, as both the Omega and Alpha took their time looking over every single one of the set of paintings. “ ‘The Adventures of Sara’ certainly fits this.”

“I did have the best model and inspiration,” Dean voiced, as he smiled down at Sara. The little pup was resting against Dean’s shoulder as he bounced her lightly in his arms. It was nearing her nap time, and her big, beautiful green eyes were fighting to stay open.

“Daaa…” the pup mumbled. She had just started to say ‘Dada’ and it filled Dean with a fierce and swift pool of warmth. That was nothing else that sounded better to his ears then his daughter calling him Dada.

“I don’t know which one I like best,” John whispered, lost in the painting he was currently focused on.

The set of six paintings depicted Sara having adventures with animals. The first painting had Sara dressed up as honey bee, sitting in the middle of a large purple coneflower, along with real bees. The second painting was of her dressed as a black cat, sleeping against the curve of a crescent moon, with a sun symbol binky. The third had her standing and smiling, dressed up as a baby fox, and in the wilderness playing with two other foxes. The fourth had Sara dressed as a tiny grizzly cub, being nurtured by a mama bear with two other small cubs. The fifth had her laughing, with a bright, gummy smile. Her jade green eyes shone with flecks of gold, just like her father’s. She was dressed as mouse holding a piece of cheese in a teacup, cuddled with a silver mouse. The sixth painting was of Sara dressed as a mermaid and swimming with Tang fish all around her. Dean had always loved Dory from Finding Nemo.

Bobby turned and came to stand in front of his son, and smirked as he looked at his sleeping granddaughter in his arms. “I’m real proud of you,boy,” he whispered, so as to not wake Sara, who was nuzzled against Dean’s neck, scenting him in her sleep as her little nose started to become more sensitive. Her daddy’s scent was her go-to.

“I agree with your mama, son. We are both proud. You have serious skills.” John beamed as he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed gently before he moved his hand to pet Sara’s dark curls. “Definitely the best muse you’ve ever had,” John went on, as Sara wiggled against Dean. Bobby snorted as Dean beamed.

They stood quietly for a moment. Their mixed familiar scents in the airy studio felt comforting and joyous. Dean soaked it all in. His parents were always so supportive, and his pup was his world. The small snore that came from Sara broke the silence in the room, and made the three adults laugh. It only served for the pup to raise her head, look at all three with the most adorable grumpy pout, and turn her head to settle back against her daddy.

“You are too cute, Peanut,” Dean whispered against her, as he nuzzled and kissed her head. She was already asleep again.

“Dean?!”

Sara startled at the sudden loud call. John and Bobby looked at each other, and then at Dean at the urgent and _angry_ sound of Anna’s voice, which was followed by the slamming of the front door. Sara started to cry. The sounds had awakened her harshly, while the strong scent of vexed Omega filled the house as Anna stomped up the stairs.

“What's wrong?” Dean asked, as the redhead waltz in and stopped short, at first in surprise at finding her soon to be in-laws there, and then her eyes widened at the sight of the large paintings.

Dean started to calm down their pup as the crocodile tears started to dwindle, and he looked over at his fiancee. She had one of the upcoming gallery brochures clasped in her right hand. Anna looked livid. Her eyes were wide, and her scent was sour and laced with…fear?

“Here, we’ll take the little princess so she can get her beauty sleep.” Bobby easily swooped in and gently took a sniffling Sara from her daddy’s arms. John followed his Omega out, and gave Dean an arched, questioning brow as he stepped past.

“What’s wrong?” Dean repeated the question as his parents disappeared down the stairs. Anna was still frozen and staring at the paintings. He moved in front of her, and her hazel eyes suddenly looked up at him. He could see her anger; hell he could taste it in the room surrounding him. “Anna?”

She slapped him.

The resounding noise echoed against the wooden beams of the studio. It took a moment for his mind to put together that she had actually slapped him. The sting against his cheek was evidence enough, and he had to clench his jaw to keep his wolf from growling at her for assaulting him. He felt his eyes turn red, only for a few seconds, but the effect had been enough to force the Omega to take a step back from him. The Alpha took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He didn’t know what the hell that was about, but he wanted to know, right now.

“I want you to remove the paintings of Sara from the show,” Anna finally stated, as she tried to keep her voice calm and her eyes lowered, in an attempt not to challenge Dean’s already irritated wolf.

“What? Why?” Dean demanded.

“I am not all right with you posting pictures of our daughter all over the place! I didn’t agree to this! I don’t want her in the public eye!” Anna finally growled out, and looked up at him.

Dean arched a brow at her. “Why not? She’s the most beautiful pup there is. I would think you would have been happy to show her off. I would have thought you would have, at the very least, liked the paintings I painted of our pup. I would have thought, since you tell me all the time how you think I have real talent, and that one day I’ll make a name for myself, that you would be happy with our pup being my muse and inspiring me to create these art pieces _of_ her, _about_ her, _for_ her.”

Anna folded her arms in a huff. “I don’t want her to be the subject!”

“Why? Explain it to me; I have time.” Dean folded his own arms, and he felt a fierce need to protect his paintings behind him.

“Why couldn’t you paint me instead or something?” the Omega glared at him.

“Are you serious right now?” Dean couldn’t believe this conversation. She wasn’t telling him something, and instead was acting jealous of their own pup. Something was not adding up.

“I don’t want her in the gallery showing!” Anna roared once again.

“The show is happening. If you don’t want me to take Sara there for some crazy reason, or you think something will happen to her, fine, I’ll respect that. Her safety is what matters above all else. But the show is happening. I’ve been working on these for weeks. They mean a great deal to me and they can set us up for a long time. We may even have a college fund for Sara.” Dean leveled her with an intense gaze. He was done with her shit at the moment, and this was the end of the conversation.

Anna swirled on her heels and huffed out of the studio, leaving Dean to call Pamela and request that she picked up the paintings now. He didn’t trust Anna not to do something to them, and that in itself told him once again that this relationship was not what he wanted.

 

**######**

  


**John & Bobby’s Home, Wentworth, New Hampshire, October 20th 2016**

 

 

John was swaying Sara gently in the rocking chair on the porch overlooking the lake. The pup was nestled against his chest, looking adorably peaceful. She had strong features from Dean, and it made the old Alpha smile. He absolutely loved his grandpup. She was the Winchester men’s bright little sunlight. Yet he couldn’t help but worry about his son. Dean had changed a bit since Anna and Sara had entered his life. He had quickly taken to being a father, a great and dedicated one that so clearly loved his little girl. However, regarding Anna...both John and Bobby had known right away, when they had realized that their son’s pup’s mother was a female Omega, that this wasn’t going to be ideal. They knew their son too well. Dean had always been a free lover, but had a ridiculous passion for male Omegas.

John remembered when he had found his son’s porn stash when Dean was sixteen. It had been quite a collection, impressive really, and ninety percent of it had all been male Omegas. Over the years, Dean had dated many Omegas of both sexes, yet the only ones he had ever been truly serious about had all been male.

The Alpha sighed as he kept his eyes one the sweet, sleeping pup in his arms. He was worried. Dean wasn’t happy with Anna, and it had been obvious from the beginning, at least to himself and Bobby. The redhead was pretty and had a fiery spirit, and she was friendly enough, yet there had always been something not quite right about her. Any questions Bobby and John had asked her had resulted in an answer that seemed too…prepared. He wasn’t sure what it was. Perhaps he just simply didn’t like her because she didn’t make Dean happy. He was a father, after all, and having his pup happy was all he ever wanted. The fight days ago about the paintings of Sara didn’t sit well with him, and when he and Bobby had asked, Dean had shut down, not wanting to talk about it. They had heard the slap, yet neither he nor Bobby had brought it up.

“She asleep?” Bobby asked gently, as he brought his husband a glass of peach tea.

“Yup, this always does the trick,” John whispered back. Sara would fall asleep in minutes when he sat on the rocking chair outside. She did the same at Dean’s place. She loved the outside air, and she was a complete cuddle monster. Dean had been just like that when he was a pup, too.

“You’re worried about Dean.” Bobby knew his husband better than he knew himself. He placed his hand on his Alpha’s thigh to give him support, and John clasped his hand with his free arm.

“What do we do?” John asked. Sometimes he had a tendency to act first and think later. Bobby was the more sensible one. John wanted to go to Anna and ask her what she was hiding, or even ask her to leave…but he couldn’t risk Dean losing Sara, and he was quite sure his son wouldn’t be too happy with him butting in that way.

“We have to let Dean figure it out. I’m sure the boy already knows he isn’t, and won’t be, happy with Anna. She’s…a peculiar Omega.” Bobby added. John snorted. ‘Peculiar’ was Bobby’s way of saying a pain in the ass.

As an Omega and a mama himself, Bobby had found the redhead a bit odd when it came to her mothering. Obviously, people tended to go about parenting their own way. Everyone was different and unique about it, yet there had just been some triggers about Anna that had never felt right from the beginning to Bobby. She wasn’t a hands-on kind of mother. Most of the time, Sara seemed to be a second thought, never a priority, and she had even asked him and John to babysit overnight quite a bit to have ‘date nights’ with their son. He wasn’t sure how the dates went, but she always seemed irritated in the days following or would be out ‘shopping’. She was needy of Dean’s attention in a way that irked him a bit. Sara always seemed an afterthought.

Last week, when he and John had overheard the fight, it had been the first time she seemed worried about Sara’s safety, but the reasons were odd. Anna Novak was a conflicted individual, with a few skeletons in her closet that she seemed to barely be able to keep the door on. He could only hope that whatever she was hiding, Dean wouldn’t fall victim to it. He and John would make sure to be there for their son and their granddaughter.

 

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~/~/~/~ Memories

  
  
**Castiel Novak’s Home, Wickham, Connecticut, October 25th, 2016**  
  
  
Castiel sat in the middle of his daughter’s nursery. He was holding onto the blanket he had knitted for her. He felt numb and filled with such a fierce and painful emptiness that it was hard to breathe at times. Three months, seventeen days, five hours, twelve minutes and 6 seconds since she had been taken. Tears still swam in his eyes. He couldn’t find it in him to move at times, desperately wishing he was having a horrible nightmare and that he would wake up. He wanted to wake up so badly.  
  
He would call the two detectives working Birdie’s case: a Beta named Victor Henriksen that was all facts and pushy, and an Omega named Ellen Harvelle, who was compassionate yet had a no-nonsense way about her. They would tell him what they could, yet more often than not, there was no new evidence. The statistics and questions still swirled in his mind constantly as he tried frantically to think of anything that would clue him in as to who had taken Birdie.  
  
  
**~/~/~/~**  
_"You mentioned you took Birdie to the park quite often. Maybe someone saw you two there and followed you home." - Detective Harvelle._  
  
_"You are sure you don't know anyone that would want to take Birdie?" - Detective Henriksen._  
  
_"You haven't seen anyone lurking around or received unwelcome visitors?" - Detective Henriksen._  
  
_"It's quite rare for young pups under the age of six months to be kidnapped by a stranger. Most cases are by a family member." - Detective Harvelle._  
  
_"It’s relatively rare for pups to be abducted by strangers, but it does happen. Most of those situations are when the young pup is stolen from the pediatric center at the hospital." - Detective Henriksen._  
  
_"Omegas who commit these types of crimes are usually unable to get pregnant. In some cases it's happened in the hope to keep their Alphas, since an Omega that can't get pregnant is often shunned or left by their Alphas who want families. It’s usually attempted by Omegas that don't actually intent to harm the babies. They just so desperately want one, and the need has them commit these crimes." - Detective Harvelle._  
**~/~/~/~**  
  
  
His parents had been by his side nonstop, along with Alfie. Anna would call, but had never come to see him. Everything felt like he was having some sort of out of body experience, and he was watching it all happen while in a daze. His parents, as well as the police, had strongly encouraged him to make a press release. Castiel had gone on TV to plead to get his pup back. He had barely been able to speak; he had been filled with such rage and misery. The longing that threatened to choke him any waking moment was overwhelming. Alfie and his mother Naomi would hover over him, making sure he ate and showered, and Castiel was medicated by a doctor for him to sleep.  
  
At times he wondered if he had simply imagined her, and he would go and sit in her room, surrounded by her things and her scent…her soft scent of fresh rain and cedar. It was so faint now. His wolf was mourning, clawing at him, howling in pain at having ‘lost’ his pup. He wanted to hold her, smell her baby scent, nuzzle her.  
  
His mind constantly wondered where she could be. Who could have taken Birdie, and why? Was she safe? Was she being fed? Was she smiling that beautiful and bright cheeky smile? Was she giggling and laughing? It was the most beautiful sound. Castiel refused to let himself think of darker thoughts. He didn’t want to visit the possibility of her being hurt, or worse. He swallowed the large lump of emotions that seemed to currently live in his throat, and furiously wiped at his tears. He buried his face into the blanket and let out a raucous, tortured cry.  
  
  
  


**######**

  


**Melony Investigations, Wickham, Connecticut, October 25th, 2016**

 

Amara Melony thanked her skittish assistant as the small Beta brought her the mail. She had the small TV, which was mounted on the wall, turned on. It was displaying three different news channels, so she could screen any cases that were currently ongoing. It was an old habit from when she was with the Connecticut Police Department. She was keeping an eye out.

She started to look through her mail, and as she took a sip of her midday coffee, she spotted one of her guilty pleasures. She placed the rest of the bills and pointless mail to the side as she looked over the new glossy cover of ‘Off Musée’. It was an art magazine she had a longstanding subscription to. Amara had always loved art, especially paintings, and did own a nice collection from mostly unknown artists that would be featured in local or regional galleries, and would get announcements in ‘Off Musée’. A few pages in, something about the inserted pamphlet caught her eye. There was a beautiful pup dressed as a bee, with bees on the cover. The flyer was advertising an up and coming gallery event at Crystal Resources Gallery in Plymouth, New Hampshire.

There was just something about the painting. The pup was smiling, with stunningly bright jade green eyes, and had dark curls. Amara quickly tapped on her computer, and pulled up the BOLO of missing pups that the police departments sent out weekly to PIs and crime reporters in the hope that strong tips would come in. The female Alpha’s eyes went wide. She knew the painting had looked familiar, and there was the reason looking right at her. A young pup of seven months had been taken from her home on July 11th. That was almost four months ago. Amara scanned over the information of the BOLO, and a sudden chill ran down her spine. The pup’s name was Birdie Novak, daughter of Omega Castiel Novak.

Novak. She knew that name. The Alpha swirled around in her chair and quickly made her way to past cases. She had a practiced policy of keeping her records for at least five years, and more than once, it had paid off. She rushed through the folders that were classed in alphabetical order, and found the ‘Novak, A.’ file. She brought the file to her desk. It had been a case that was labeled over a year ago, and she quickly scanned over its contents. Novak wasn’t exactly a common name. If anything, it was quite rare.

Anna Novak. That had been the Omega that had come in to inquire about her services for a boyfriend. Dean Winchester, artist, and lived in New Hampshire. Amara quickly grabbed the pamphlet with the panting and looked over the announced artist to be featured. D. Winchester was one of them.

The female Alpha grabbed her phone, and dialed a contact she hadn’t roused in over three years.

 

**###**

 

Captain Rufus Turner was up to his eyeballs in morons that broke the law, and also stuck overlooking officers that were either lazy or incompetent. It was exhausting, especially since the old Alpha took pride in stopping horrible people from their lunacy of ongoing crimes. He wanted to eventually retire with a strong legacy.

He looked out over the bullpen through his office windows, and his heart sank. He rubbed his right hand over his tired eyes and sighed. Rufus watched two of his lead detectives, Harvelle and Henriksen, once again offer little to nothing to the prominent Novak family. Naomi Novak was an extremely, and understandably, emotional grandmother. She was quite loud and demanding in her rants about wanting the police to find her granddaughter. Charles Novak was a more stoic man, yet his distress over his missing granddaughter was blatant. Their union as they advocated for their son’s pain at having his daughter missing was fierce. They clearly loved their son and granddaughter.

Even after months, the Novaks were almost always at the station. The Detectives tried their best to calm them and to reassure them to not give up hope. Yet at times, patience was nowhere in sight, and no one could blame the fear-filled family. There was no evidence to help them, and no clues. Everyone that had frequented Castiel Novak’s home-his parents, his sister, and his best friend-had all been questioned and alibied. There was something they were missing, and the likelihood of it being the attack of a complete stranger attack just didn’t sit well in Rufus’s gut. He was quite certain both of his detectives felt the same uneasiness.

However, what pulled at Rufus’ heart strings was the mama of the missing pup himself. He was a beautiful Omega, yet the torturous agony of his pup being taken was palpable. It was clearly destroying the Omega, and made Rufus all the more frustrated with their fizzled leads. It took a special kind of evil to take someone’s pup. He could only hope they would find the pup safe, and do it soon, to be able to return her to Omega Castiel Novak. Then they could return life to those wide, dull blue eyes that looked completely dejected. It was a haunting sight. The Omega was hunched in on himself. It was painfully clear the poor thing hadn’t been sleeping, and was working on autopilot while holding on dearly to his only hope that they would ever find his pup.

Rufus jumped as his personal cell phone rang in his pocket. He quickly fished it out, and frowned as he looked at the caller ID. ‘Private’ was displayed, and he flexed his jaw in irritation.

“Yeah?” he answered, as irritation seeped into his tone.

“Rufus, my dear old friend.” The old Alpha recognized the sultry voice at the other end.

“Amara. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Rufus sat back into his uncomfortable pompous leather chair. If Alpha Amara Melony was calling him, it only meant one of two things: either she had some kind of information about a case, or was looking for it.

Rufus had never particularly cared for her as a person, yet he couldn’t deny her investigative intuition. The woman could be a dog with a bone when she caught a whiff of something. It had helped her climb the ranks in the department rather quickly. Rufus had worked alongside her on a few massive headache cases back in their heyday before he became Captain, and she left the department to open her own PI practice.

“I have the lead you need on the Novak pup case.” Rufus’ ears were ringing at her words. He looked back over to the bullpen. and spotted the elder Novaks ushering their suffering son out of the station.

“Spit it out then!” he growled into the phone, as he moved towards his office door. He stepped out and whistled to get the attention of his detectives, and signaled the two over while he made his way back towards his desk. He started to type away at his computer as Amara gave him the information.

“Anna Novak. She came to see me over a year ago about a Dean Winchester-” she started.

“Wait, wait, wait. Just a goddamn minute. Winchester? John and Bobby Winchester’s son?” Rufus cut her off. If he wasn’t having a small heart attack at the mention of Winchester, he would have smiled ear to ear to have stomped Amara.

“Do you know them?” she finally asked after a moment, just as detectives Harvelle and Henriksen walked into his office and closed the door behind them. Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose before he motioned for his detectives to take a seat and wait.

Did he know the Winchesters…of course he fucking did. Rufus had been in the academy as well as served on the force with Alpha John Winchester. His wolf growled low inside of him. He loathed John. In the beginning, they had been friends and good drinking buddies, and John was a hell of a cop. His instincts had always been top-notch, and his way with witnesses as well as perps had almost always ensured a damn confession. If you were in the PD, you either hated him with envy, or idolized him for the Alpha he was. However, Rufus hated him for a whole other reason. He and John Winchester had competed for the chance to court the same Omega…and John had, of course, won.

Omega Bobby Singer had been a one of a kind catch. He was frighteningly smart, and had a grumpy sass that had Rufus smiling like a damn fool every time they had word wars. Bobby had been a linguistic interpreter for the FBI, which was damn impressive. Omega Singer had clearly never needed an Alpha, nor had he wanted one, when Rufus had known him. They had been pretty close friends, however. Rufus had foolishly believed that eventually, he would bite the bullet and ask Bobby to court him…only Bobby had then met John, and that had been that.

“Yeah, I know ’em. Never met their son, though,” Rufus informed her.

“Well, Dean Winchester is an artist, and also works as a courtroom sketch artist.”

“That’s nice. What's the link to Anna Novak?” he demanded, and that statement had his two Detectives share a look as Rufus took the phone, selected the speaker, and placed it on his desk.

“Anna Novak came to me for a background check on him over a year ago. At the time, she said they were dating. Dean lives in Wentworth, New Hampshire. Now I have the BOLO on pup Birdie Novak, and I happen to get an art magazine-” Rufus rolled his eyes as she took her sweet time going on. “-and there is a pamphlet advertising an upcoming showing at Crystal Resources Gallery in Plymouth, New Hampshire. I just sent you a picture of the featured artist, as well as a sneak peak at his display.”

Rufus quickly opened the email on his desktop. and his eyes went wide. “Son of a bitch,” He whispered, as he turned the monitor to show Harvelle and Henriksen.

“Now, I’m not sure what connection Winchester has beyond painting her, but I can most certainly guarantee you that if that is indeed Birdie Novak, Anna Novak is the one that took her.” Amara added.

“Thank you,” Rufus said, as he continued to look at the picture of the painting alongside the BOLO picture.

“You’re welcome.” And with that, Amara hung up.

“Did you two question her?” Rufis growled out, as he looked at his detectives.

“Yes! I did, over the phone because she moved to Plymouth, New Hampshire. Hell, she moved there months before the kidnapping even happened!” Detective Henriksen offered.

“Did you bother checking out her alibi? Did you look at the distance to see how long it would fucking take her to drive down and back?” Rufus wanted to throttle him. His detective had obviously dropped the ball.  
“I asked you, and you told me she checked out!” Detective Harvelle barked at her partner. The Beta was fuming.

The detectives stood up. “Wait a goddamn minute. You two have already fumbled this like damn amateurs, and now we have to be damn careful how we approach this. We can’t spook Anna Novak if she really does have the pup. And there’s the Winchester angle, too.” Rufus rubbed at his beard as he started to pace.

“Winchester…as in John Winchester?” Harvelle asked. She had briefly met the ex-cop years ago, when she had first started at the Connecticut Precinct. The Alpha was a damn legend in the PD.

“Yeah, one and the same. His son, Dean Winchester, is the artist that painted this. He is supposedly Anna Novak’s boyfriend. We can’t know for sure if he is actually involved in the kidnapping, or an innocent victim, but either way we need to play this carefully,” Rufus stated.

“Agreed. Perhaps we could speak with him first? Just ask about their son’s relationship with Anna Novak and take it from there?” Harvelle offered.

“I, um, I think I’m going to make a call first, but yeah. Go get ready to drive up,” Rufus agreed, and he silently waited for the duo to leave his office before he picked up his personal cell. He was about to break protocol, and a handful of policy rules, yet he couldn’t bring himself not to do it.

He looked up the information he needed on his computer, then sat back in his chair and dialed the number.

 

 

**######**

  


**Wentworth, New Hampshire**

 

Bobby turned towards the kitchen as his cell phone rang. He turned back and glanced at Dean, who was sitting on the floor on the play mat with Sara, making his pup giggle and squeak as her daddy blew raspberries on her neck and stomach. Bobby smirked. There was no sweeter sound than that of a happy pup.

John was just coming back into the house after setting up the grill, and smiled as he watched Dean nuzzle his little one. Bobby finally stood and headed for his cell. He picked it up on the fourth ring, and didn’t bother looking at the caller ID.

“Yeah?”

“Bobby?” The Omega looked at his phone as surprise filled him.

“Rufus?”

“Yeah, long time no chat. Look, this isn’t a social call. It's off the record, too.” Bobby frowned as the meaning of his old friend’s tone left him feeling off-kilter. “Is, um, is John there? He should hear this too.” That surprised Bobby all the more, yet it spoke volumes about the seriousness of the call.

“Let me grab him.” Bobby looked into the living room, where Dean was still playing with his tiny pup. John was sitting on their sofa laughing every time Sarah squealed. “John.” The Alpha looked up as Bobby signaled him over with a subtle tilt of his head.

His husband quickly excused himself from their son and granddaughter and came to him in the kitchen. John’s smile faded as he saw his lover’s scowl and the cell phone against his ear, and arched a brow.

“Okay, Rufus, John is here with me. I’ll put you on speaker,” Bobby stated, as his Alpha mouthed ‘Rufus?’ questioningly.

“Wait. Make sure that if someone else is in the house, they can’t hear,” Rufus added quickly.

“Okay.” Bobby stepped out on their porch, and closed the door behind John as he put the phone on speaker. They had a clear view of Dean and Sarah. It was lightly raining out.

“John, hope all is well. As I was telling Bobby, this ain’t a social call, and it’s off the record,” Rufus started.

“All right. What's going on?” John asked, as he settled next to Bobby and listened in.

There was a long pause as the Alpha and Omega looked at each other, wondering what the hell this call was about. Neither had spoken to Rufus Turner in over twenty-five years.

“Your son, Dean...is he dating an Omega named Anna Novak?” The statement took them both by surprise, and both mama and father felt their hackles raise at the potential possibility that their only son, their pride and joy, was in some kind of danger.

“Yeah, he is, why?” John voiced tightly, as he tried to keep himself calm. Ex-cop or not, the idea of his son in trouble proved to stir his wolf much more than on any other random case.

They heard Rufus sigh over the speaker. “Could you tell me how he met her?”

The couple shared a look. “A few months ago, Dean was at a bookstore and they bumped into each other. She had Sara with her, and told Dean she was his pup-” Bobby started and briefly stopped as Rufus whispered under his breath, “Of course she changed the name.”

John looked at Bobby. This had to do with their granddaughter.

“Dean took a paternity test and she is his daughter. Dean wanted to do the right thing, and now they are engaged. Tell us what the fuck is going on, Rufus. What did you mean ‘of course she changed her name’?” Bobby growled out, as he looked into the house at their son bottle feeding a now sleepy pup. Dean was looking at his daughter with such a fierce love and adoration that Bobby’s heart was beating erratically at the thought of Dean losing his baby.

“Okay. Okay, Dean being the real father is great, congrats, but Anna Novak is not the pup’s mother. In fact, if this is really who I think it is, the pup’s name is Birdie. She was taken from her crib in July,” Rufus supplied.

John had the lean back on the side rail. The sinking feeling of what this all meant was squeezing at his heart painfully.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Bobby’s first emotions were rage and anger. Anna Novak was not their granddaughter’s mother? What the hell had she brought his pup into? But if Dean was the real father, who the hell was Birdie’s mother?

“Her brother, Castiel Novak, is the mother,” Rufus added.

Anna’s ‘reasons’ for some of his questions made sense then.

 

**~/~/~/~**  
_“Formula? You don’t nurse her?”_

_“No, she wouldn’t really take it, and I wasn’t producing much, either. I was diagnosed with hypothyroidism. So, formula it was.”_

_“So, the wedding. How many people are we looking at? We could keep it local. There’s a few great catering places around here.”_

_“Well, um, on my side there won’t be anyone,” Anna had replied._

_“What? Why not? What about your parents and your brother?” Dean had asked._

_“We had a pretty bad falling out,” she voiced softly._

_“Wow. I’m kinda surprised. Your brother was really shy and sweet when I met him.”_

_“You met her brother?” John asked. Dean had turned a few shades of red._

_“Yeah. When Dean and I met at the club, I was with my brother,” Anna slipped in smoothly._  
**~/~/~/~**

 

It also explained why the redheaded Omega had freaked out on Dean about painting ‘Sara’.

Bobby growled as he realized Dean had lied. Apparently, he hadn’t just ‘met’ the brother, and it explained his blush. A male Omega? Anna’s brother? Bobby had a few choice words for his son about keeping his cock in his damn pants! The look he gave John said as much. “So now what?” he growled into the phone.

“Tomorrow, two detectives from my department here in Connecticut will show up to bring Dean and Anna in. Pup Services will take Birdie to check her over, and give her back to her distraught mother. I’m telling you two all of this strictly off the record as I respect you, and you both know you can’t tell Dean any of this. If he is already informed when they show up, his reaction could cost him. If he is innocent-”  
“He is innocent!” John growled out.

“John, you know how this works. They will have to question him to see how far his involvement goes. He will be found innocent, I’m sure, but you have to be there for him. Legally, we shouldn’t even be having this conversation. I’m giving you a heads up so you two can be his rock, because he will need it,” Rufus barked back and then the line was dead.

John clenched his jaw and looked at his Omega. Bobby looked like he was going to cry and punch something in a mix of furious emotions. The Alpha nuzzled him carefully, and let his lover take in a deep breath before he buried his face in his neck to calm himself.

“We will do everything to be strong for Dean, and hope he won’t lose his daughter altogether,” John whispered.

“How could she do this? I knew I didn’t like her the moment I scented her. She was too fake. Dean played right into her hand because of S-Birdie,” Bobby added.

“Yeah, I’m guessing that’s what she was betting on. I don’t think she ‘accidentally’ bumped into Dean,” John voiced.

Bobby stepped back and looked up at his husband. “You think she planned this from the beginning?”

John took a deep breath and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I’ve seen really desperate people do crazy things when I was a cop, and yeah. If she had set her eyes on Dean from the beginning, the pregnancy might have been planned to trap Dean.”

“Entrapment?” Bobby supplied at the incredulous thought, while John nodded in confirmation.

“Something might have gone wrong though. I don’t think her brother was a part of the equation but became one-”

“Because of Dean.”

“-because Dean prefers male Omegas. I think she had to compromise, but her plans were completely changed when Castiel pupped and not her.”

“She had to improvise her plan.”

“Exactly.”

“But you really don’t think Castiel had any idea?”

“No. I mean, obviously I’ve never met him, but if yes, I think he would have contacted Dean already.”

“So this was a one-night-stand threesome that Dean was an innocent victim of, just like this Castiel?”

“I think so, yes. And the real victim is an eleven month old tiny pup.”

 

 

**######**

  


**Castiel Novak’s Home, Wickham, Connecticut**

 

Rufus looked up at the simple and clean apartment building in which Castiel Novak resided. He had decided to come see him himself, along with his two detectives, about this new finding. As much as he wanted to trust Henriksen and Harvelle, they had already dropped the ball once on this case. He refused to let them botch it up any further, especially when it involved an old friend's son who was just as much a victim without knowing it.

It had only been just under two hours since the Novaks had been at the precinct. It had only taken that amount of time for him to call Bobby, and for Harvelle to contact Plymouth PD to confirm the pup was indeed staying at Dean Winchester’s residence. They wouldn't move until they confirmed with the mother and tomorrow, they would swoop in. It had also taken Rufus the better part of forty-five minutes to convince his liaison at the FBI missing pup unit to let him handle it. Good thing for called in favors.

  
  
**###**  
  
  


Castiel was standing at Birdie’s crib, gripping the wooden side like a lifeline. Her scent was strongest here, and he desperately held on to it, even though the aroma was fading. His eyes were filled with tears. Where was she? He knew in every part of his being that she was alive. It was the only thing that kept him hoping. He couldn’t describe the feeling, only that he could feel her, and she was very much alive. Castiel sniffled and wiped at his eyes a the image of her laying in her crib, smiling up at him with her big beautiful apple green eyes, her freckles that decorated the whole of her, and her tiny, chubby hands reaching for him.

A knock sounded at his front door. His mother would get it. She, his father and Alfie were all in the living room. They had been nothing but a strong supportive unit for him to lean into. They watched over him as he lost himself in his grief, and he was thankful for them. He truly was, even if he knew he wasn’t showing it, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t function until his daughter was back safely in his arms. He barely ate or slept unless one of them forced him to, and then he would comply, like some voided shell of himself.

He could hear new voices in his living room, and in the next moment, Alfie was behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Cas, the detectives are here. They need to speak with you,” his best friend voiced softly. Castiel nodded his understanding, and let Alfie usher him to his awaiting visitors.

The Omega recognized Harvelle and Henriksen, but not the third person that was with them.

“Omega Novak, my name is Police Chief Rufus Turner. We’ve gotten a new lead on your case, and I was hoping you would be able to confirm something for us. It would only take a moment,” the new Alpha asked softly. He smelled of clovers and whiskey.

“Of course.” A spark of hope bloomed in his stomach at the mention of a new lead. Castiel followed them to sit on the large sofa, and patiently awaited the questions as Alpha Turner placed a pamphlet on the coffee table.

Castiel let out a small cry as he saw what it showed. He quickly took the pamphlet and looked at the picture. It was Birdie, there was no doubt, but…it was a painting? He didn’t understand. What did that mean? He was overwhelmed with the joy and confusion he felt all at once. The Omega could barely talk, and looked up at Alpha Turner pleadingly.

“I need you to confirm this was your daughter,” the Alpha pushed.

“Yes. Yes, its Birdie,” Castiel managed. His voice cracked as the tears flowed down his cheeks and a ball of emotions threatened to suffocate him. He felt more then saw his mother look over his shoulder at the pamphlet, and heard her gasp.

“We know where she is. I would like for all of you to come with us tomorrow to the police department in Plymouth, New Hampshire. Pup Services will also be there to collect her from the people that have her,” Rufus explained.

“Why can’t we go now?” Naomi Novak barked, snapping everyone into focus.

“Because we can’t risk the person or person(s) holding her to be tipped off and run. We have to make sure the pup is not harmed in a last minute desperate act.” Rufus knew in his heart Dean Winchester wouldn’t do such a thing, but he had to keep the family from doing something reckless. He was unfortunately not sure about Anna Novak.

Naomi Novak nodded her understanding as she sank down to sit next to her son. “We are going to get your back baby,” the mother voiced against her distraught son, and held him tightly. Castiel held on to her as her soothing scent caressed him. He was going to get his daughter back. Birdie was coming home.

“There is just one more thing I’m afraid I must ask all of you,” Alpha Rufus started.

Castiel turned from his mother as he held the pamphlet against his chest. “Anything.”

Rufus nodded. “I need you all to keep this quiet. Don’t even tell your sister or anyone else, family or friend.” The seriousness in his tone, and the way the old Alpha looked him in the eyes, told Castiel that there was much more to this that the man couldn’t tell him, not right now. Yet, there was a silent promise there that made Castiel nod in fear of things to come.

 

 

**######**

  


**Dean Winchester’s Home, Wentworth, New Hampshire, October 26th, 2016**

 

Dean hummed as he carefully bathed Sara in the kitchen sink. She had a habit of trying to splash him, and giggled like crazy when she would succeed. Of course, she was much too adorable for him to be upset with, so he had taken to the habit of giving her baths shirtless. No wet t-shirt.

She was staring up at him, her eyes a mirror of his own, with so much awe and curiosity that it always made his heart swell.

“Look at my pretty girl. Daddy loves you so much, peanut,” Dean whispered to her. He found himself getting overwhelmed at times by the fierce love he felt for her. He carefully washed her freckled skin as she went on mumbling to him, like she was telling him a story. He smiled at her and she positively beamed at him. “You are way too cute for your own good. You already have Daddy wrapped around that tiny finger of yours.”

“Da!!” She bounced in place, happy with herself as Dean’s eyebrows shot into his hairline.

“Daddy. Say Daddy, sweetheart,” Dean urged, completely caught off guard at her loud and pronounced word.

“Dada!” Sara grinned wickedly as Dean tried not to cry.

“I’m your first word…” The Alpha had a lump in his throat as his daughter successfully soaked him during his stupor. He felt ridiculously happy and giddy as he laughed and kissed his pup’s forehead.

A sudden heavy knock at his door sounded. Dean looked at the time. It was just a few minutes past seven a.m., and he couldn’t imagine who it would be.

“Anna! Can you get the door? I’m giving Sara a bath,” he called out. The redhead was upstairs getting ready for work. He heard her as she came down the stairs while she grumbled something he didn’t care to hear. There was always something she was ‘annoyed’ with.

The next seconds that followed had him staring wide-eyed. A cacophony of noise erupted as soon as Anna had opened the door, and Dean found himself staring at multiple police officers.

“Alpha Dean Winchester?” one Beta woman in a suit demanded. He could just make out Anna being taken out of the house in...handcuffs?

“Y-yes? What the hell is going on?” he said as he protectively stepped to hide Sara behind him. All that ran through his head was protect!pup! He could feel his wolf stirring at the surface, ready to fight off any threat, even though these were police officers.

One of the officers placed their hand towards their weapon to step forward, when the same Beta in a suit stopped him and looked up at Dean.

“We need you to come with us,” she voiced carefully.

Dean frowned, what the hell was going on? “What about my daughter?” He shifted ever so slightly to reveal his pup, who was oblivious to the events and played with her rubber duck, shoving its head in her mouth as she looked up at her father with a huge grin.

Dean saw the Beta smirked at the sight of the pup. “If you could, please bring her with you.”

He didn’t like whatever this was, but he knew the first call he was going to make was to his father. He slowly moved to rinse Sara completely before he went about his routine to dry her and dress her. He took his damn time as he tried to understand what was happening. Why were they here and needing him to come in? He was quite sure he hadn’t imagined them cuffing Anna…right? Had she done something? The Alpha kissed his pup’s feet, getting her to wiggle and smile up at him as he dressed her. He then quickly grabbed his discarded t-shirt from the kitchen chair and slipped it on.

“Let me grab her bag.” Dean went to move as he held Sara close to him, but the officers wouldn’t let him through.

“Just tell us where it is, and an officer will grab it,” the Beta offered.

Dean arched a brow at her, but decided it was best to comply. “It's on the bench at the entrance,” he informed them. One of the officers retrieved the bag and looked through it, much to Dean’s surprise. They weren’t telling him anything, and it was abundantly clear they wouldn’t until he was at the station.

“Please follow me, Alpha Winchester,” the Beta instructed.

He followed her and the officers out as he held Sara tightly against him.

 

 

**######**

  


**Police Precinct, Plymouth, New Hampshire, October 26th, 2016**

 

Castiel was practically glued to the two way window of the chief's office. Chief Rufus was speaking with the chief in whose office they were presently in. She was a Beta woman named Jody Mills, and her and Rufus seemed to know each other. He couldn’t care less,however. All he wanted was to see his pup come through those front doors. His parents were standing and eyeing the door like he was. Alfie was standing next to him as he rubbed his arm for support.

Two agents of the Pup Services were standing by the entrance to take Birdie from whomever had taken her, and all Castiel wanted was to have her with him. He was so close. So close to holding her again; so close to taking in her gentle scent and nuzzling her soft skin. He was feeling completely on edge. He was drained and twitchy, but he couldn’t stop. He hadn't slept at all, too wired with the truth of what was to happen today.

The precinct’s front doors suddenly opened, and a large group of officers flanking Detectives Harvelle and Henriksen came through. There, in between them, was Birdie, looking confused. She had a death grip on the Alpha holding her, and Castiel’s delighted feelings at seeing his daughter were then turned into a mix of confusion and disbelief.

The Omega was completely floored as he recognized the man holding his pup...it was Dean. Her father was holding her, and Castiel’s mind couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing as his knees gave out. Alfie caught him. Just then, the bullpen erupted as the Pup Services Agent stepped forward to take Birdie.

Birdie started to scream and cry as she kept reaching for Dean. Castiel looked on as the Alpha was trying to fight off the officers that were attempting to keep him from his daughter. Castiel could hear him yelling and demanding what they were doing, and what was happening. The Omega’s heart broke as Birdie screamed and started to call out ‘Dada!’ as she looked at Dean.

Castiel couldn’t breathe. Birdie had been with her actual father all this time? How had Dean even known about her? Birdie spoke now? What happened? He had too many questions running through him, and in the space of a few minutes, the police officers had managed to drag Dean away-to where, Castiel had no clue, but then the doors to the precinct opened once again…and there was the answer to every single question he had been asking since July 11th. Tears filled his eyes, along with a burning rage he had never known he could possess.

“Anna…?” Naomi gasped next to him, as they all stood silently and watched the redheaded Omega, who was handcuffed, being ushered towards a hall they could no longer see.

Castiel had too many feelings inside of him as a cry escaped him. How could she?

Then suddenly, the Chief's office door opened. The sound of a very upset pup drifted into the room, and Castiel’s heart leaped. He stood, and there was Birdie in the Omega Agent’s arms, wailing and full of tears. Castiel burst into tears himself as he slowly made his way towards her. Just as he came closer to where she finally spotted him, the pup abruptly stopped her cries. She stared at Castiel with her impossibly wide apple green eyes and studied him.

Everyone in the room was completely silent as pup and mama looked at each other. “Birdie, I missed you so much, baby.” Castiel tried his best not to let his voice break as his daughter’s face slowly turned into a breathtaking smile, and Castiel couldn’t stop himself. He scooped her up in his arms, and she eagerly came as he nuzzled her. She started to mumble to him, and it was the sweetest sound. She smelled strongly of her father, his bergamot and cedar that was mixed in with her own cedar and fresh rain scent. She was okay, she was healthy and safe, and back in his arms where she belonged. He couldn’t stop nuzzling her. It tickled her, which brought out an adorable giggle from her. Castiel’s heart swelled, and all of his pain and tension that had been increasing for the last few months suddenly evaporated.

“Castiel? Do you want to stay to find out what happened? Or do you want to go home?” his father asked him gently. He reached over and caressed Birdie’s soft curls as the pup laid against Castiel’s shoulder, exhausted by the confusing events.

Anna. Castiel couldn’t understand how she could have done this…and Dean? He didn’t understand how he fit into it all. It had been painfully obvious he loved Birdie. He had fought against officers because they took her. Castiel wanted to understand. He needed to understand.

“I want to know what happened.” They would stay. He demanded answers, and he sure as hell deserved them.

  
  
**###**  
  
  


Dean paced the small span of the interrogation room. He wanted to know what the fuck was going on, and where had they taken his daughter. They had left him to ‘calm down’, which was extremely hard to do when one’s child was just taken from them without a reason why.

When he heard the doorknob, he turned in time to see the Beta woman in the suit enter, followed by an Alpha man in a suit.

“Alpha Winchester, please take a seat,” the Beta requested.

“Not until you tell me where my daughter is! What the fuck is going on?” he demanded, as his eyes flashed Alpha red in anger. The older Alpha took a step towards him, and Dean showed teeth. His wolf was much too angry to fully comply. The older Alpha raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture and motioned to the table, just as someone wearing a medical coat came into the room.

“I’m Detective Henriksen. Alpha Winchester, you are looking at serious charges. If you could cooperate with us, maybe we could understand your position,” the Alpha, ‘Henriksen’, voiced.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Serious charges? For what?”

“Pup kidnapping,” the Alpha Detective supplied, as he took a seat next to the Beta.

Pup kidnapping? Dean felt his knees go weak, and he sank into the seat across from them as the Beta with the medical coat came closer to him. “W-what?”

“Alpha Winchester, I’m Detective Harvelle. This Beta is here to collect your DNA in regards to Birdie’s kidnapping,” she informed him.

Dean sat numbly as the medical tech swabbed his mouth and took a few of his hairs, and was out the door.

“I don’t understand. Who is Birdie? I don’t understand why you would think I kidnapped anyone, much less a pup!” Dean voiced. He was so confused.

“Dean? Can I call you Dean?” the Beta started, and he nodded as he tried to make sense of what was happening. “Can you tell us how you know Anna Novak?”

Anna. Suddenly, something felt very wrong, and he was in the deep end of it. This had to do with Sara. He could feel it in his bones, and it scared him as to what it could all mean. “I met her over a year ago at a club in Wickham, Connecticut.”

“What was the club called? What were you doing in Wickham?”

“I was there for work. The Rockville Superior Court needed a sketch artist, and I had worked there a few times, so they asked, I went. I ended up at this club. It was called...um, Room something. I don’t remember the name. I just remember seeing a flyer, and decided to go there to have a drink,” Dean started.

“How did you meet Anna? What happened then?”

Dean rubbed his face. He didn’t see a point to lie. “I, um, I saw this really beautiful Omega across the room-”

“Anna Novak,” Henriksen cut in, as he wrote something down in his notepad.

“No, not Anna,” Dean corrected, as he glared at the Alpha. The Beta glanced at her partner, and then motioned for Dean to go on. “Her brother, Castiel. At the time, I didn’t know that yet. I just knew that he was gorgeous, and I wanted to talk to him. But before I could even take a step forward, here was this redheaded Omega. She introduced herself as Anna. I was about to blow her off. I wasn’t interested in her, and I’m pretty sure she realized it when she looked back to see who I was looking at. She said that was her brother, and asked if I wanted to meet him.”

“So what happened then?”

“We had drinks, and Anna made it clear that if I wanted to go home with Castiel, she was coming with,” Dean started. Ugh, his parents would kill him if they ever saw this interview. “We, um, we went to a motel. We had sex. I, um, I rushed through it with her to be alone with him.”

Both of the detectives were looking at him, quite unimpressed. “Did you use condoms?”

“Yes. One with her, and one with him,” Dean confirmed.

“Then what?”

Dean shrugged. “Then nothing. I left while they were both asleep. I had wanted to maybe exchange numbers with Castiel and see him again, but Anna was waking up, and I didn’t feel like dealing with an angry rejected Omega. She had been pretty into me. Anyway, after that, I was back here in Wentworth.”

“When did you see either of them again?”

“I never saw Castiel again.” He knew that his tone sounded wistful, but he couldn’t help it. He had never fully put the pretty Omega out of his mind. Dean cleared his throat. “Anna...well, about four months ago, I was at the bookstore, and suddenly there she was with Sara. She, um, she told me she was mine. I felt connected to the pup right away. I mean, she looks just like me, and her scent has mine swirled in hers. I did ask for a paternity test, which she agreed to. When the test showed she was truly my daughter, I wanted to do the right thing, you know? I grew up with both of my parents under one roof, so I proposed, and now I’m here. So can you please explain…” Dean stopped himself as the realization dawned on him, and it was a bit embarrassing how slow on the uptake he was. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and chin before tears filled his eyes, and he looked up at the two detectives. “Sara’s not hers, is she?”

Henriksen looked almost bored as he realized Dean wasn’t a kidnapper. Harvelle gave him a sad smile, and shook her head no. Dean stood then and rubbed his hands over his face and head as he paced. That could only mean one thing. “Castiel is her mother,” he stated as he looked at them. Harvelle nodded.

A part of him was ridiculously relieved, if not damn happy, at the news, yet another part of him felt this anger at Anna. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the fear and pain Castiel must have been going through when he realized his pup was gone.

“The DNA we collected from you was to run our own paternity test. The pup’s name is Birdie, not Sara,” the Beta informed him.

Birdie. The name made him smile. He wondered why Castiel had chosen that name, and suddenly he realized that was where his daughter was now, with her true mother. What did that mean for him? Would Castiel hate him? Would he blame him? Would he still able to see his daughter? He wanted to be involved. The PD could do whatever tests they wanted. He had already done his own, and he was 100% her father.

“What happens now? Will I be able to see her?” Dean asked, as his heart raced at the possible fear of never seeing his pup again.

“Just sit tight, Romeo, we’ll be back,” Henriksen mumbled, as the two detectives stood and left the room.

  
  
**###**  
  
  


“Miss Novak, would you care to explain how your missing niece was found in you and Alpha Winchester’s care?” the Detective asked, as he slid over the pamphlet for the Crystal Resources Gallery in Plymouth. Anna sat perfectly stoic. This was all Dean’s fault. If he hadn’t bothered painting her, this wouldn’t have happened!

“I want a lawyer.” She wasn’t going to talk. She didn’t care what they wanted. She was sure Castiel, poor little victim, was here somewhere, most likely with their parents. Fuck him.

  
  
**###**  
  
  


Castiel sat back in the chair as he watched Dean’s interview. Anna had just glared and demanded a lawyer while Dean…the Alpha was genuinely worried about their daughter. He had spoke of Castiel in a flattering way, and seemed to have been relieved when he realized that Castiel was their pup’s mother, and not Anna. Most of all, it had been abundantly clear to him that Dean had truly had no idea about the kidnapping. Birdie was healthy, clean, and clearly happy because of Dean’s care of her, and it filled Castiel with a peace he hadn’t known he had needed. All this time while she had been gone, she had still been safe and loved by one of her parents, and Castiel was grateful. He nuzzled his sleeping pup, and inhaled her scent as well as that of her father’s.

It didn’t take long for the DNA results to return with what Castiel already knew to be true. Dean was very much Birdie’s father.

He was ready to go home. He would figure out his next step after a full night’s sleep, holding his precious girl in his arms.

 

  
**End Chapter Four**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
